El lazo que nos une a ti
by Gilver2990
Summary: Seth tuvo tres hijos, con tres personas diferentes. ¿Como acepto a eso? Basado en "Tres luces de esperanza" Finalizado
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mios.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Era un día cálido en Balbad y la mayoría que conformaba esa tripulación estaba feliz bueno enrealidad solo uno los destacaba más que otros y ese no era nada menos el líder del comercio de Sindria. Sinbad a sus recientes 16 años ya era dueño de dos calabozos Baal y Valefor en estos momentos solo se encontraban de visita ya que quería agradecer al Rey Rashid pero por desgracia este no se encontraba.

Vamos Ja'far, quita esa cara y disfr.. - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el pecoso le lanzó tremendo libro a la cara-

¿¡Hasta cuando vas a madurar!? -Tenía toda su cara roja del enojo que le provocaba saber que por culpa del capricho que tenía el estúpido que tiene por líder perdieron tiempo, ya habían vendido todo en Reim pero Sin los arrastró hasta ahí para que la persona que buscarán no se encontrará- Debemos regresar a Imuchakk a reabastecernos, así que compórtate como el maldito líder infeliz que eres.. - Se quedó callado cuando sintió una mano acariciar lentamente su cabeza-

A ese paso vas envejecer rápido, debes comenzar a ver la vi.. - En eso fue embestido por el más pequeño que furioso (más por acariciar así su cabeza) comenzó a desgañitárselo-

Hinahoho y Mystras estaban algo privados de la risa aunque después el mayor fue a tratar de que Ja'far siguiera ahorcando a Sinbad con los lazos de sus cuchillas, ya se estaba poniendo azul y luego morado.

-Se agarraba fuertemente del estómago por la risa pero en eso sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro- Uh.. - Voltio a mirar a un lado para ver quién era, en esos comenzó a sonrojarse hasta casi ponerse como su cabello-

Enfrente de él estaba una chica que traía una capa con la capucha puesta, de unos bonitos ojos grises y cabello castaño ya que era lo que se podía ver, su semblante era preocupado.

D-Disculpa -Una suave y melodiosa voz se escuchó, haciendo que el otro pusiera cara de idiota- Se dirigen a ¿Reim?

Y antes de que el caballero de Sasan pudiera responderle fue movido de forma brusca casi tirándolo al suelo y así apunto de estrellarse en un puesto del Puerto por un borrón morado.

-De forma galante tomo las manos de la muchacha- A donde quiera que vayas cumpliré tus más dulces y humildes deseos.. - Para después poner esa sonrisa con la cual provocaba una revolución de hormonas en las mujeres-

-Con el rostro más rojo que nada vio esta su oportunidad así que dejó que sus ojos comenzarán a ponerse llorosos - ¡Por favor! Es una emergencia ir a Reim, mi protector trae el dinero. No importa el costo debemos ir ahí - Las lágrimas ya cruzaban sus mejillas-

En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban arriba del barco mientras la chica le hacía señas alguien, Sinbad como sanguijuela no se alejaba de ella mientras le hacía plática. Hinahoho sostenía al pequeño pecoso que estaba a nada de matar al estúpido ese.

-Al final si se había caído y justo cuando estaba por terminar de levantarse sintió como alguien le ayudaba- Gracias -Vio que esta persona traía una capa negra con la capucha puesta y en las manos traía dos bolsas-

No es nada -Comento había terminado de comprar las provisiones que hacían falta y al ver las señas de la otra persona se acercó, al ver que el chico estaba ya bien, subió-

( ~o.o) ~ 1 hora después ~ (o.o ~)

Ya estaban bastante lejos de ahí, a su alrededor se podía apreciar solo el mar, Mystras y Sinbad estaban pegados a la chica platicando con ella todo ese tiempo, hasta se acercó aquel hombre interrumpiendo la plática.

Aquí está lo que pediste, deberías ir a ponértelo - Le extendía la bolsa para que le hiciera caso-

Disculpándose para ir a los camarotes de abajo se fue la chica, al ya no verla Mystras y Sinbad se le acercaron y lo empezaron a bombardear de preguntas: "¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Tiene novio?" eso último por el caballero de Sasan.

-Los miro algo aturdido para luego empezar a reír- Tiene 24 años, Leer y viajar. No tiene novia más bien casado... - Sentía pena por los chicos enfrente de él, al parecer no se fijaron bien de la persona a la cual protege, se quitó la capucha ya que ahí no corren peligro así que de una vez se quito la capa-

Si hubieran los dos prestado atención a lo que dijo la persona enfrente de ellos aclarando sobre la "chica" se hubieran puesto a llorar en el rincón pero lo que vieron los dejaron mudos. Ese joven frente a ellos tenía una cabellera de un intenso color negro, rizado y por lo visto rebelde. Con unos hipnotizaste ojos color rojo, su piel blanca sobresalía por el color de ropa que vestía totalmente de negro unos pantalones no muy pegados eran parecidos al de los soldados pero el diseño era simple junto con una botas, del torso solo usaba una camisa sin mangas lo único distinto al color era la cinta roja que rodeaba su cintura. Esa ni era la pinta de alguien que escolta a otra persona pero al parecer esta persona era muy diferente. El caballero de Sasan y el futuro Rey se sonrojaron porque ese joven era muy ¿Hermoso? Si quizás tuviera de forma ligera sus brazos y abdomen marcados, tenía una apariencia delicada.. Como Yunan fue a lo que llego a la mente de Sinbad.

-Desde un inicio no le parecía buena idea porque solo perdían tiempo, ya estaba más calmado pero eso no impedía que estuviera molesto más cuando escucho lo que ese tipo dijo.. Acaso ¿No era mujer quien bajo hace poco? Pero ver la apariencia del que se quedó le hizo apenarse ya que muchos años atrás antes de matar a sus padres, su madre le llego a contar algo respecto a los ángeles - "Si existieran él podría ser uno" -De tan solo pensarlo su cara paso por todos los tonos de rojo-

-Al ver que el de cabellos rojos y morados no le respondieron miro a los lados y vio al niño, se acercó rápido a el ya que estaba muy sonrojado por el calor o eso creía- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Coloco una mano en su frente por cualquier cosa-

-Se apeno más si eso era posible y negó con la cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan cohibido por una mirada de preocupación ni con Rumuru- E-Estoy b-bien - Término tartamudeando-

No estés mucho en el sol te hará daño -Acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos blancos del pequeño cuando se giro vio una figura emerger- Debes muchas explicaciones Kuro-Sama

Y cuando todos voltearon vieron salir aun chico de piel algo blanca y de cabellos castaños amarrados en una pequeña coleta ya que su cabello le llegaba por los hombros, con ropas árabes (parecidos al de Alibaba al principio claro sin el abrigo) y zapatos negros, la cara de los chicos fue época más para los dos par de mujeriegos.

-Algo avergonzado se acercó al líder inclinándose ligeramente - Perdónenme por engañarnos así, pero no quería que nadie me reconociera - Término de decir con una sonrisa tímida-

Fue un momento de silencio incomodo que después se inundó de carcajadas por parte de Hinahoho y Ja'far, las caras de Sinbad y Mystras eran todo un poema al ver que la "chica" por la cual peleaban por su atención no era nada menos que un chico. Lo peor uno mucho más bonito que una mujer... Mejor dicho los dos jóvenes de ahí lo eran "¿¡QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE!?" fue el grito de los dos.

( ~o.o) ~ En la noche ~ (o.o ~)

En todo el día Kuro el nombre del fugitivo, les explico la situación delicada en la que estaba. Resulta que hacia un poco un hombre 50 años adinerado se quería casar con él ya que quedó prendado por su peculiar belleza siendo hombre así que sin esperar aprisa fue a pedir su mano a su familia que también eran de dinero pero más avariciosos que nada ya que su mina de oro siempre fue el chico. Por desgracia él ya estaba enamorado de un soldado del palacio el cual le correspondía y en su desesperación el otro le propuso que escaparan sin antes casarse ahí en Balbad, Eso fue dos días antes y después se reunirían en Reim para eso Lance el antiguo soldado con el dinero que había juntado durante los años se fue antes para preparar todo porque cuando trataran de encontrar al chico no tardarían de ir en su búsqueda.

En ese momento estaban cenando y todos los presentes escuchaban en silencio el relato del chico eso era un poco peculiar pero no imposible. Bueno más para Mystras que donde él vive nunca había escuchado algo similar el que si era Sinbad y Ja'far el más pequeño por que le llego tocar ver ese tipo de cosas en la organización.

Por eso lamento haberlos engañado al principio pero cualquiera me hubiera reconocido y eran los únicos a los que realmente me podía acercar sin temor a ustedes.. –Tenía su mirada gacha debido aun por la pena y tristeza por involucrarlos-

No te preocupes –Decía el de cabello rojo ya mejor y despreocupado como siempre a sido- Siempre terminamos en cosas peores..

-Ya estaba terminando de comer, al principio estaba molesto si el aun fuera antes del pasado no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero tenía más curiosidad por quien debía protegerlo y antes de preguntar quién lo hizo antes fue Sinbad-

-No le había quitado la mirada de enzima al de cabellos negros tenía algo que se lo impedía aun así siempre presto atención al relato del otro joven- Y ¿Cómo aceptaste eso? Siendo que usualmente un guardia está a cargo de informar cualquier cosa a sus patrones por así decirlo.

Todos los demás voltearon a ver a quien le dirigían esas palabras así que todo se tornó silencioso, Kuro algo incómodo pensaba responder pero por una mirada del otro se aguardó.

Si te refieres a la lealtad no rompí con eso.. –Terminaba de beber un poco de vino para después continuar- Siempre eh sido fiel a la persona que me tendió la mano cuando me encontró mal herido a fueras de la ciudad, a pesar de las protestas de sus padres me curo, dio de comer y me vistió –Vio a los ojos de todos viendo respeto y un poco de admiración. Pero la que más llamo su atención fue la de su.. Amo parecía a punto de llorar- Es mejor contarlo.

Hace 3 años que yo llegué aquí, me encontraba a fueras de Balbad me dolía mi abdomen pues tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y una herida profunda por la cual ya había perdido mucha sangre, tenía muy borrosa la vista y lo único que pensé es que tal vez moriría pero no fue así. Un joven de 21 años se acercó corriendo hacia mi aterrado por como estaba, sus padres protestaron que me dejara ya que no sabían quién era para terminar de aquella forma, entre discusiones el joven gano así que me llevaron a su casa en la cual me atendieron, estuve en cama por 2 días ya que sane de forma rápida para terror de los padres pero el medico que me atendió para ayudarme les dijo que era un mago y puede que haya usado el Rukh para sanar mis heridas. Con eso los padres maravillados ya después de mi recuperación me contrataron para proteger a su hijo. Aun así yo lo hubiera hecho a cambio de nada.

Y lo único que puedo recordar es que no soy de este mundo, no recuerdo el nombre ni rostro de mis padres y hermanos ni siquiera sé porque puedo sanar o usar el Rukh, sé que había una guerra en la cual quizás no hubiera victoria para que terminara yo así. Solo sé que una persona al parecer cercana a mi hizo un portal, mi mente me impide con claridad recordar bien eso, me lanzo ahí y pronuncio "Ya has sufrido lo suficiente como para morir aquí, ellos están de acuerdo que reinicies tu vida de nuevo pero sin recuerdos de aquí, de lo que hiciste y contribuiste se quedan aquí.. Toma de nuevo las riendas de tu vida, tu aun puedes hacerlo Seth."

Para que todo se volviera después oscuridad.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

 **Hola! xD bueno esta vinculada con tres luces de esperanza pienso escribir como es que Seth termino involucrados con estos tres.**

 **hasta la proxima**


	2. Al futuro Rey parte 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son míos unto con la historia.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Ya era muy entrada a la madrugada y Sinbad no podía dormir de tan solo recordar lo que el chico les contó durante la cena, aun así quedo prendado por su belleza pero bueno tenia unos cuantos días para averiguar mas de el.

-Se acomodo en su lugar y se abrigo mas con la cobija evitando destapar a Ja´far pues el, Hinahoho y Mystras estaban acostumbrados a dormir en el mismo lugar. Justo cuando encontró una posición cómoda para dormir escucho un grito-

Todos se pararon de golpe de aquella cama Mystras y Hinahoho por el susto terminaron cayendo al suelo a excepción del más pequeño que ni más ni menos se encontraba corriendo ya fuera del lugar como si no hubiera mañana al lugar de donde provino.

~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ )

Seth y Kuro se encontraban en otra habitación ya que que bueno los otros pensaban que los haría estar cómodo (y alejado de ciertos mujeriegos).

-Estaba acostumbrado a dormir con el de ojos rojos, justo ahora después de tanto tiempo al fin podía dormir como mucha tranquilidad , sin miedo a que el día de mañana tuviera que casarse con aquel señor-

"Ah.."

-A pesar de eso su sueño es ligero más con ese ruido comienza a removerse de la cama-

"Ngh .."

"¿Ese fue un gemido?" –Lo había escuchado con claridad, ahora si abriendo los ojos se incorporo de golpe y miro a su lado izquierdo, el contrario tenia la boca abierta y jadeaba, tenía un rubor en sus mejillas- "¿Se siente mal?" –Y justo cuando lo iba a mover vio algo inusual, sobresalía un bulto por la sabana a la altura del pecho del caballero, más curioso que nada jalo de la cobija des tapándolo. Y lo que vio le hizo abrir tanto sus ojos grises como si estos estuvieran a punto de salir, y solo atino hacer lo mejor que pudo hacer para esa clase de situaciones.-

"AAAAHHHH" Grito.

En eso de una patada se abrió la puerta y dejo ver al pequeño de cabellos blancos que estaba listo a atacar pero lo que vio lo hizo sonrojarse a otros niveles. Ahí donde estaba Seth recostado estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios encima de el ¿Chupando su pecho? Ya que al parecer el chico dormía sin nada del torso el otro sujeto podía tocar todo lo que pudiera. En esos llegaron los demás y se pusieron en blanco.

-Cuando llego con su amo Kuro podía dormir sin problema alguno al grado de no sentir nada, su sueño era pesado pero al sentir cierta incomodidad, abrió los ojos para ver como un tipo que en su maldita vida jamás había visto con mucho esmero succionaba su pezón - Ah.. -No pudo evitar gemir por la extraña sensación, con el rubor a más no poder de pena e ira, le dio un puñetazo al grado de que lo elevó hacia arriba y como si fuera un saco de papas comenzó a golpearlo de forma consecutiva cada vez que bajaba repetía el mismo procedimiento -

Todos veían horrorizado al chico ya que tenia una cara de maniático con sed de sangre, ni siquiera Ja'far se atrevía a acercarse pero si no hacía algo el Magi errante moriría por puros golpes que hasta donde estaban se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos, así que sin pensarlo el más pequeño lanzó las cuchillas hacia el Magi y lo jalo hacia ellos evitando su futura muerte. Justo en eso Seth sin pensarlo se lanzó contra su presa, Hinahoho se puso en medio para detenerlo pero lo que no contó fue que el contrario tuviera mucha fuerza, con la cabeza golpeó su estómago y casi siente escupir toda la comida de hace rato así que naturalmente perdió el conocimiento quedando fuera de combate. Y por la fuerza salieron disparados de la habitación estampándose contra la pared, claro Ja'far reacción a tiempo y se quito de ahí con el otro que tenia amarrado.

-Su cuerpo aun temblaba al ver así al protector de Kuro- "¿Que rayos hace Yunan aquí?" - Pensaba mientras aun analizaba si acercarse o no, aun no quería morir tenia muchas aventuras por cumplir-

( ~o.o) ~ 30 min. Después ~(o.o ~)

Estaban todos metidos en la habitación Seth era tranquilizado por Kuro y Ja'far, mientras que Hinahoho, Mystras y Sinbad los pobres bien desgreñados y con unos cuantos moretones veían con algo de rencor a Yunan ya que este parecía intacto como si nada, las ventajas del ser un Magi gracias al Rukh. Al final los últimos dos quisieron ayudar pero salieron peor que conquistar un laberinto.

¿¡En que estabas pensando!? -Le decía alterado el de ojos dorados, del tiempo en que lo conocía nunca creo capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad- Ya es raro en ti que te guste los lugares oscuros y apretados pero eso - Señalaba a Seth o porque si estaba muy molesto que el rubio tuviera la dicha de tocar ese cuerpo-

-Su sombrero no sabia a donde había ido a parar, dejo salir un suspiro para pararse de ahí y caminar con los otros, ya cerca antes de que la riña empezará comenzó- Lamento mi actitud no es algo que yo quisiera o deseara hacer, se puede decir que tu Rukh es muy extraño -Comenzó a rascarse la nuca pero al ver que el chico realmente le estaba prestando atención prosiguió- Nunca había conocido a otra persona que tuviera la facilidad de usar el Rukh siendo que no eres un mago, tu puedes usarlo a voluntad ya que eres parecido a mi - Dejando de lado a Sinbad por su poder con el que nació- Tu presencia es muy atrayente y de forma impulsiva termine haciendo eso - Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de forma leve ya que estaba avergonzado - Perdóname ni con mis disculpas compenza mi falta de respeto hacia tu persona..

-Se le quedó viendo fijamente sus ojos turquesa, los cuales le reflejaban su arrepentimiento y su más profunda sinceridad- Acepto tus disculpas, puede que no estés muy lejano a lo que dices - Y le invito a sentarse junto con el, para alivio de Ja'far y Kuro-

Como si nada de lo que hizo Yunan hubiera pasado ambos comenzaron a hablar del tema ignorando el hecho de que la habitación estaba hecho un desastre, dejando a los otros tres afectados en blanco. Sinbad comenzó a molestarse por lo amistosos que estaban esos dos pero aun quería saber que hacía ahí el de cabellos rubios.

Yunan, y ¿Que te trae por aquí? -Su interés era grande ya que una estaban en el Mar y dos no sólo se apareció ahí para manosear al de cabellos negros... O ¿Si?-

-Miro a Sinbad- Bueno enrealidad quería ver como estabas y de paso -Comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas sacando una gran botella- Me regalaron esto es jugo de durazno y quería que también tu lo probaras, podemos tomarlo aquí todos los presentes - Puso una cara feliz como cuando Sinbad le conoció hace tiempo en Parthevia -

¿Comí rayos tenia eso? Seth pudo a verlo rato cuando lo golpeó ¿Tanto para eso? Fue lo que pensaron todos a tan absurda excusa pero bueno quienes eran para rechazar la invitación así que el caballero de Sasan fue por los vasos, ¿Que tan malo podía ser?.

A mala suerte para el futuro Rey o seria ¿Buena?

( ~o.o) ~ A la medio día ~(o.o~ )

-No quería abrir sus ojos sentía muy pesados sus párpados y su cuerpo adormecido, su cabeza le dolía a horrores y ni que decir de su cadera sentía mucha molestia, cuando se sentó en la cama una punzada de dolor le corría por la zona baja hasta recorrer toda su espalda, con su mano derecha quizo apoyarse pero lo que sintió lo hizo ponerse pálido y mirar aun lado mientras su rostro comenzaba calentarse-

Aun lado de el estaba Sinbad como dios lo trajo a este mundo estirado mientras babea la almohada ajeno de lo que hizo ni siquiera estaba cubierto por la sabana su mano toco el pecho torneado del otro quitándolo de inmediato, de sus mejillas comenzaron a descender lágrimas ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado primero este chico pretendía a su amo y después comenzó con el, ¿Con ese fin era lo que quería? No recordaba nada pero de forma inconsciente comenzó a sollozar un poco más fuerte se sentía usado como tantas veces quisieron pretenderlo con ese propósito en Balbad.

-Se empezó a remover al escuchar ruido, trato de abrir los ojos pero al hacerlo eso le hizo darle la cabeza. Cuando su visión se adoptó vio de donde provenía el ruido y se puso pálido, Seth estaba aun lado tapándose un poco con la sabana y sollozaba - Mierda.. - Mascullo por lo bajo pues el sentía muy fresco por su desnudez, lo que le hizo sentir mal fue ver esa expresión de decepción en el chico- Oye.. - Pero recibió una patada en pleno rostro lanzando lo al suelo-

-Asustado lo hizo de forma inconsciente y como pudo pararse salio corriendo con todo y sabana hacia la puerta, justo en ese otra persona la estaba abriendo así que como pudo salió directo a donde el dormía con su amo. Cuando llegó ahí quienes estaban era Yunan, Kuro y Ja'far al verlo en tal estado lo metieron para comenzar a bombardear lo de preguntas por su facha soltando un llanto aun mas horrible-

Mientras que con Sinbad este yacía en el suelo con un dolor de cara, el que iba a entrar era nada menos que Mystras que tenía cara de a ver pasado la peor noche de su vida pero eso cambio cuando vio salir corriendo al de ojos rojos semi desnudo y ver al de cabellos morados en el suelo desnudez ¿Que Mierda? En eso entro el pequeño de cabello blancos hecho una fiera lanzándose a Sinbad y esta vez no se acercaría pero a todo esto y ¿Hinahoho?.

~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ ) ~(o.o~ )

Pasaron tres días resultó que el jugo que le regalaron a Yunan era de sabor a durazno pero era alcohol, nadie se percató ya que no era muy perceptible y los primeros en caer fue el más pequeño ya que ni el vaso pudo terminar junto con Kuro y Yunan por su pésima resistencia al alcohol pero los demás pensando que era por el sueño ya que ya era muy entrada a la madrugada siguieron bebiendo. Mystras despertó dentro de un barril a saber como llego ahí, Hinahoho término colgado en unas de las velas ni idea de quien lo ato. Pero Sinbad era quien la pasaba al parecer estuvo con Seth y no recordaba prácticamente nada pero eso no era excusa para aprovecharse del otro, en eso ese día había tratado de acercarse a su habitación a hablar con el pero Kuro le decía que lo dejará tranquilo ya que no estaba muy bien emocionalmente, haciendo sentir miserable al conquistador de calabozos ya en dos días llegarían a Reim.

Al cuarto día salio pero con los únicos que se acercaba a hablar era con Yunan, Kuro y Ja'far. Yunan le dijo a su candidato a Rey (porque lo era aunque no quisiera) "Si quieres su perdón se paciente, ya me di cuenta que no le eres totalmente indiferente solo esta aun muy decepcionado" ni con eso se sentía mejor pero bueno lo sería.

-Estaba sentado en la orilla del barco era muy peligroso pero bueno le gustaba sentir la brisa del viento y el aroma del mar le hacía estar con tranquilidad, entre su brazos tenia aun muy avergonzado pecoso ya que el poco tiempo que llevaba tratando al niño un cariño indescriptible nació en el tal vez tenia algo que ver los ojos verdes que el más joven posea reflejaban un dolor y vacío que el alguna vez tuvo-

-Estaba sentado en las piernas del más alto tenia su cabeza recargada en su pecho, su cara roja por la pena reflejaba una sonrisa en esos días se había comportado de la edad que tenía pero no se sentía mal. Aún estaba molesto con Sin por lo que hizo pero ahora podía ver que realmente esta interesado en Seth y arrepentido por como pasaron las cosas entre los dos - Dime ¿No arreglaras las cosas entre ustedes?

-Sabia a lo que se refería pero bueno con el podía platicar sin problemas- Sabes sigo triste ya que en parte tuve la culpa pero quizás por algo terminamos así - Se sonrojo al recordar a Sinbad desnudo - No niego que sea atractivo pero yo no puedo quedarme con ustedes, aun debo cumplir con mi deber con Kuro

-El más pequeño vio en esos rojos ojos un poco de nostalgia quizás en su otra vida amo tanto a alguien que nunca pudieran estar juntos- Y se el te dice que sigas tu vida - Rurumuru es una segunda madre para el pero ahora de la misma forma comenzaba a ver a Seth-

-Sonrió de forma leve mientras veía al niño y acariciaba sus cabellos, conociendo a Kuro como era puede que estando ya seguro con Lance le dijera- Puede que los busque a donde quiera que vayan.. Si eso es lo que quieren -Por no decir si Sinbad se lo pidiera claro-

En eso Ja'far del lugar cómodo que estaba término en el suelo adolorido ya que Seth lo lanzó y cuando alzo la mirada abrió sus ojos a más no poder una lanza le atravesaba su cuerpo del contrario y en eso solo vio como el de cabellos negro caía al mar.

-Sintió sus ojos picarle todo había sido tan rápido, ¿Como no lo vio venir? Y justo cuando iba a usar sus cuchillas un golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente mientras el culpable lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo lanzaba a otros dos sujetos enfrente del barco que venía en una alfombra negra con decoraciones doradas-

-Mystras estaba petrificado hace unos segundos platicaba con Kuro cuando ambos vieron a Ja'far en el suelo y luego ver caer al mar a Seth con una lanza atravesada, reacciono cuando el cabellos castaños en pánico corrió hacia allá sin ver al que dejó inconsciente al pecoso. Justo cuando iba a utilizar su lanza otros dos sujetos de la nada lo golpearon a los costados tan fuerte que sus costillas dolieron y por sus labios un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por la fuerza en que se mordía el labio cayó de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aire. Solo vio como Hinahoho era sometido por otros dos tipos que estaban usando magia de agua contra el para ahogar lo, ¿Donde estaba Sinbad? Se preguntó cuando perdió por último la conciencia-

-Todo fue tan rápido que quedo en Shock al ver caer a Seth, el dolor que su corazón experimento fue similar a cuando su padre fue enviado a la guerra y nunca volvió, su madre cuando murió en sus manos cuando conquistó a Baal. No pudo moverse ni ayudar cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo con un ardor en la espalda y a su alrededor un charco de a sangre ya se había formado, se sentía un inútil mientras cerraba los ojos-

-Comenzó a reaccionar cuando sintió que alguien lo removida, abrió sus ojos para ver unos ojos turquesa que reflejaban una profunda preocupación- ¿Yunan?

-Al fin pude suspirar para ponerse serio- Son bandidos son siete en total pero cinco de ellos son magos, venían detrás de Kuro y también se llevaron a Ja'far. Seth fue a darles alcance - Trataba de ayudar a incorporarse al contrario apenas pudo ser de ayuda cuando trataron de destruir el barco con su borg-

-Su mente reacciono al escucharlo ¿Dijo Seth? ¿No estaba muerto?- Pero el cayó al mar - Su mirada reflejaba la confusión y esperanza por de ojos rojos-

-No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión y no era para menos, el cariño o "amor" son unos de los primeros sentimientos que dominan las emociones de las personas, solo asintió para ver como el otro se equipada con su Dijin y se iba a toda prisa, quizás alguien así le ayudaría a Sinbad o ¿No?

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Volaba los rápido que podía con tal de verlo se sentía cansado por la pérdida de sangre pero debía ayudarlo el ya no tenía cinco años, cuando alcanzo a verlos se apresuró Más.

Seth se estaba enfrentando el solo a cuatro magos que ya no estaban en buenas condiciones, el de cabellos negros no sólo podía usar el Rukh a su voluntad combinando la con la fuerza monstruosa que se carga más sus conocimientos en batalla lo hacían un terrible oponente, dos que trataban usar magia de hielo contra el no terminaron de hacerlo cuando el contrario utilizo una espada delgada larga blandiendo la tan rápido que los otros no vieron venir los cortes que ahora tenían en su cuerpo , ¿En que momento la obtuvo? No era momento para eso de inmediato se apresuro a darle alcance a los que llevaban a Ja'far y Kuro.

-Una vez ya casi cerca utilizo su espada- Bararaq Saiga -Una vez invocando aquel devastador rayo lo mando contra aquellos que huían, rápido alcanzo a atrapar al pecoso y al castaño, cuando giro vio al de cabellos negros utilizar de nuevo su espada-

-Vio cuando Sinbad hizo su ataque, y tomando un poco del rayo comenzó a emanar lo en su espada mientras invocaba un tornado de viento envolviendo a sus enemigos una vez hecho lanzo la espada emanada del rayo haciendo que el tornado se iluminara como en una tormenta eléctrica, se sentía muy cansado pero no podía dejar que se llevaran a Kuro y al más pequeño y justo cuando volteo, apenas atrapo en el aire a los dos en los cuales pensaba mientras veía como el de ojos dorados caía en picada al mar-

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

 **Sabemos que Sinbad es algo masoquista xD la verdad trato de hacerlo mejor posible en escribir cada capitulo ya que de hecho estas semanas se han hecho un infierno por no terminar el siguiente capitulo de Tres luces de esperanza. Mas adelante quizás hable un poco más de Seth nwn pensaba incluir el lemon y el nacimiento de de Ryuutaro en este capitulo pero ya se me hizo un poco largo , esta vez no tardare tanto y gracias por tus comentarios Blue Kirito xD que aun no lo creas eso me motiva a terminar lo que mejor pueda capitulo de estas dos historias.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	3. Al futuro Rey ultimo cap

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son míos junto con la historia.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

La brisa de la noche es tranquila y relajante mientras que las olas chocan de forma suave contra el barco, ya era muy entrada de la noche, después del incidente con los que trataron de llevarse a Ja'far y a Kuro. Resulta que como ambos chicos presentían su familia de Kuro trataría de traerlo a Balbadd a toda costa, les fue sencillo conseguir a bandidos y en que entre ellos hubiera magos. Preguntando en el puerto de si habían visto salir a dos jóvenes solo mencionaron algunos testigos de una bella chica pedir que le llevaran a una tripulación después subió un joven que le acompañaba así atando cabos después de pedir la descripción de ellos. En estos momentos todos dormían por el susto, otros por los golpes recibidos a excepción de una persona.

-De sus manos emanaba un aura color morado mientras las tenía puestas en la espalda del de ojos dorados, estaba curándole. En esos momentos una gran cantidad de Rukh danzaba alrededor de la habitación- "¿Acaso es estúpido?" -Pensaba el de cabellos negros, al verlo caer hacia el mar de esa forma le aterro así que de forma rápida logro también atraparlo, había perdido mucha sangre-

Logro cerrar la herida grande de su espalda ahora solo quedaba una cicatriz que puede que con el tiempo desapareciera, sintió miedo ver la imprudencia del chico pero a la vez le dio ternura sus acciones, cuando fue atravesado por aquella lanza por inercia y el repentino dolor punzante que sentía su cuerpo cayo al mar. Cuando pudo reaccionar salió de ahí con trabajos subiendo al barco para ver el sorprendido rostro de Yunan al verlo vivo y aun atravesado lo único que atino a decirle "No es fácil acabar conmigo", rápido Yunan le puso al corriente de los 15 min. Que solo habían pasado.

-Voltio a Sinbad quedando este boca arriba para que así estuviera más cómodo- Impulsivo.. Estúpido.. Imprudente.. –Murmuraba mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla del contrario, uno de sus dedos recorrió aquellos labios en los cuales siempre se dibujaban una bonita sonrisa lo primero que llamó su atención cuando conoció el chico y sin más se inclinó a unir sus labios con el que ahora dormía-

En otra vida nunca pudo disfrutar un beso, en otra vida solo peleaba, en otra vida sus manos siempre estaban llenas de sangre, en esa vida era tan solitaria porque si el tan solo pudiera recordar sabría que sus hermanos trataron de hacer su vida pero el no. Perdió a la persona con quien pudo hacer una familia, solo por su origen que lo perseguía. Ahora tenia una oportunidad, quizas ahora no podrian estar juntos pero solo por esta vez quería dejarse lleva... Sin miedo de por medio disfrutaría de ese pequeño momento.

-Ya no sentía tanto dolor en su cuerpo como al principio, sentía cierta calidez enfocada en sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con ojos rojos,su rostro pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo. Seth estaba besandolo... ¡Estaba besándolo! Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte contra su pecho, cuando el contrario se separo de el como un resorte se incorporó- O-Oye... -Pero lo que fuera a decir quedo en el olvido ya que Seth se subió encima de el quedando ahorcadas sobre el y volvía a besarlo de nuevo, correspondiéndole de forma inmediata-

El de cabellos negros rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del contrario mientras profundizaba el beso, en la habitación comenzaba aumentar la temperatura pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a tener una pequeña batalla para ver quien tenia el control sobre el otro, pero dejo de importar despues, iban de forma lenta y sin prisa, la un noche es larga y solo para ellos.

Pero como todo lo bueno empieza tiene que terminar y de eso se dio cuenta Sinbad maldiciendo la ñfalta de aire, irremediablemente tuvieron que separarse mientras un hilo de saliva aun los unía. Tenian la respiración agitada, ojos rubí y dorados eran los que reflejaban ternura, cariño y un poco de lujuria.

-Sus manos habían terminado en la cintura de quien estaba sentado sobre el, se sentia ansioso de forma sincera quería estar en algo serio con Seth pero aun temía si el otro se arrepentiría después- ¿Estas seguro de esto?... -En eso vio la sonrisa más sincera del chico y sin más lo beso de nuevo-

Sinbad era consciente del deber que aun tenía Seth con Kuro, así que tendría paciencia y esperaría por el. Las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer mientras la intensidad de los besos y caricias predominaban en el momento. Al estar sobre Sinbad y la fricción de ambos cuerpos, la excitación de el de ojos dorados golpeaba contra el trasero del de ojos carmesí en cierta forma estimulándolo haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos y el contrario gruñidos.

-La vista que tenía al frente valía oro, ¿Como pudo olvidar lo?. El de cabellos negros tenia un gran sonrojó en la mejillas mientras sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y su boca entreabierta de la cuál salían aquellos pequeños gemidos que solía hacían prenderlo más, era normal ya que una de sus manos se encargaban de la longitud de Seth, de esa forma sentía lo caliente que estaba el miembro del chico y por cada movimiento que hacia con la mano comenzaba a salir un poco de semen- Levanta un poco la cadera... -Con la voz ronca susurro contra el oído del chico mientras que con la mano que antes le proporcionaba placer ahora se encontraba con sus dedos separando sus nalgas insinuándose contra su entrada y un poco entre esos dedos del semen que salia del miembro del de cabellos negros para así poder prepararlo-

-Se estremeció al escucharlo de esa forma, apoyándose en los hombros del más joven y con las rodillas en la cama logro impulsarse un poco hacia arriba a pesar de que sus piernas no soportarían mucho ya que temblaba- Ngh.. ¡Sinbad! -Abrió los ojos mientras soltaba una jadeo entre placer y dolor, el de cabellos morados había metido un dedo por su entrada con paciencia ya que el se encontraba estrecho-

-Comenzó a besar parte de su pecho ya que quedo a esa altura de su rostro, saco su lengua para atrapar con ella el pezón izquierdo provocando un gemido más fuerte del contrario. Empezó hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua y dar unos cuantos mordiscos, con el brazo izquierdo le rodeaba la cadera para evitar que cayera por las atenciones que le brindaba-

En un determinado momento Seth al estar un poco más relajado Sinbad comenzó a introducir un segundo dedo para comenzar mover sus dedos en forma de tijera, el de ojos carmesí suspiraba y jadeaba contra el oído de Sinbad, uno que otro gemido salia de sus labios aun mentando la excitación del de ojos dorados y que pierda casi el poco auto control que aun conserva. Metió el tercer dedo y el contrario soltó un gemido de dolor sus dedos se enterraron en los hombros del más joven causando que las uñas comenzaran a penetrar un poco la carne y con ello salir un poco de sangre, el de cabellos morados soltó un gruñido pero no se des concentro en lo que estaba.

Saco los dedos cuando el mismo Seth comenzó a moverse a cada movimiento que hacia con los dedos, ganándose un gruñido de molestia del otro al sentirse repentinamente vacío, ambos se miraron a los ojos para después besarse por lo siguiente que harían. Sinbad abriéndolo un poco comenzó a introducir su miembro en el interior de Seth mientras este iba bajando hasta tenerlo hasta dentro de el, el miembro de el conquistador de calabozos estaba hasta el final de la entrada del de cabellos negros y este sintiéndose a dolorido por el tamaño que estaba dentro de el.

-Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos se sentia muy lleno pero tambien sentia el palpitar del miembro de Sinbad en su interior, más el intenso calor que se fue propagando por todo su cuerpo. La necesidad de moverse era mucha- Sin.. ¡Ngh!.. -A penas pronuncio cuando tomando impulso desde los hombros del otro se movio hacia arriba ayudandose con sus rodillas, no llego a salir totalmente el falo dentro cuando se dejo caer de forma lenta soltando un sonoro gemido, aun con la sensación de sentirse lleno ya no era la incomidad lo que sentia, se sentia bien, bastante bien-

-Soltó un gruñido al sentir la estreches del chico alrededor de su miembro, ¿Como pudo olvidar esto? la sensación tan placentera al sentirse un poco apresado era magnifica. Los movimientos que hacia comenzaban a enloquecerlo, los sostenia de las caderas para tambien marcar al ritmo- E-Espera.. -Su voz salio ronca, pero al parecer el de ojos carmesi estaba tan inmerso en el placer pues habia aumentar el ritmo y el lo que menos quiere es ser rudo o más bien queria- No acepto quejas después.. -Dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras en un rapido movimento intercambiaron de posición, Seth abajo y el arriba. Saliendo de el después dio una estocada profunda-

La expresión de el de cabellos negros era de sorpresa por el cambio abrupto pero el fuerte gemido que salió de sus labios no era de queja alguna ya que habia dado en ese punto de nervios que lo hacía delirar por eso su comportamiento anterior, con sus piernas rodeo la cadera de el de ojos dorados haciendo más profundas las estocadas. La habitación se inundo de gemidos y gruñidos, el sonido de ambos cuerpos sudorosos que se producia al chocarse y los besos que se daban.

En esos momentos no existia nada entre la ilusión de un futuro más adelante en donde pudieran estar juntos, un gemido más fuerte por parte de Seth dando entender que llego a su climax viniendose entre los vientres de ambos, Sinbad gruño al sentir más presión en su miembro hasta que de forma inevitable se vino dentro de Seth. Ambos tenian la respiración agitada y se veian fijamente para después soltar una pequeña risa y besarse, para comenzar otra ronda-

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Ya era medio dia y se encontraban en el puerto del imperio Reim, abajo se encotraban Sinbad, Mystras, Hinahoho y Ja'far ya que Yunan se fue antes de llegar, se estaban despidiendo de Kuro y Seth.

-El más pequeño tenia el rostro rojo en la mañana sin querer entro a la habitación buscando a Seth y los encontro a ambos desnudo, estaba abrazando al mencionado- C-Cuidense.. -Extrañaria las caricias en su cabeza por parte del pelinegro-

-Por ultimo beso su frente ya que desarrollo un cariño maternal por el albino- Cuida de ellos y que no se metan en líos.. -Después se acerco al conquistador de calabozos-

Ambos una vez cerca no necesitaron de palabras los ojos carmise desprendia cariño mientras los ojos dorados el comienzo de amor con tristeza era reflejado, se dieron un pequeño beso. Para después ver como se alejaban en un carruaje.

¿Estaras bien? -Era Mystras el que veia al de cabellos morados, el barco ya había zarpado rumbo a Imuchakk-

-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Se que el regresara.. -Con la seguridad que le caracterisaba lo decía-

-Hinahoho era el unico que se percato del anillo que adornaba en la mano derecha se Sinbad, se sentia orgulloso de la desición que tomo-

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Kuro no dejaba de ver la mirada tan resplandeciente que tenia Seth, ya se imaginaba el porque.

Asi que, ¿Usaste la hoja? -Veia al de ojos carmin con una sonrisa picara mientras veia el anillo de oro que adornaba su mano-

-Con un ligero rubor acaricio el anillo en su dedo anular- Se puede decir aue ya estoy atado a el.. -Se rio junto con Kuro por lo dicho-

Si porque su amo le regalo un acta de matrimonio de Balbadd haciendola valida, con esa misma la firmo con Sinbad esa mañana y esa hoja se la dejo a el, solo era cuestion de tiempo para estar de nuevo juntos.

( ~o.o) ~ 9 meses después ~ (o.o ~)

La habitación solo era iluminada por una vela y el jaleo de agua callendo al suelo y de ollas también.

¡Ten cuidado!, no quiero que te quemes -Decia una voz un poco más gruesa mientras tomaba unos trapos limpios-

Perdon Lance.. -Hagarro la otra olla con agua por cualquier cosa ya que tenia los nervios a flor de piel-

Todo saldra bien.. -Miraba con tranquilidad al castaño- Kuro pasame ese cuchillo

"Agh" Fue el grito que inundo el lugar.

Rapido se acercaron a la persona que estaba recostada en el suelo encima de varias mantas.

\--Alzo la prenda que cubria el albultado vientre, a pesar de que fue un soldado por parte del Rey Rashid en los años de su niñez ayudaba a su madre en los partos pero este seria distinto- Seth solo aguanta.. -Y con el cuchillo limpio comenzó a abrir el estimago-

"¡Ahh!" -Fue el grito del mencionado la herida en su estomago más el dolor de las contracciones era un martirio, su mano izquierda era sostenida por Kuro que le daba golpes en sus mejillas para que no se desmayara-

Dos meses después de que llegaran a Reim, el de cabellos negros se desmayo ya habían encontrado a Lance y en unos dias pensaba partir para ir al encuentro con Sinbad, pero cuando estaban los tres en un puesto de fruta el de ojos carmesi sr desmayo. Desperto en una casa de un medico quien le dio la noticia, un milagro que pocas veces podia ocurrir, tenia dos meses de gestación para el desconcierto de Lance y Kuro y panico por parte de Seth. Le costo mucho asimilarlo y sobre todo aceptarlo pero esi cambiaba los planes.

No podia volver con el ojos dorados hasta que el bebe naciera y el mismo chico estuviera estable para protegerlo asi que tendria que esperar un largo tiempo.

-Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tomo al bebé recién nacido que lloraba a todo pulmon, con una manta lo envolvio rapido para que no perdiera calor- Este niño tendra mucha energía Seth.. -Se lo paso a Kuro para que lo acercara a la ¿Madre?, el aun debia limpiar al chico antes de que la herida se cerrara ya que el Rukh se acababa de manifestar al grado de que ellos pudieran verlo-

-Veia la singular mota morada de cabello de esa pequeña criatura que acercaba al de ojos carmin- ¿Como lo llamaras?

-Sus cabellos estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor, su rostro algo sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la fatiga, al ver el bebé su corazón latio tan fuerte que sentia unas fuertes ganas de llorar- Bienvenido Ryuutaro.. -Dijo eo mientras acariciaba con su mano una de esas suaves mejillas-

 ** _9 de Octubre un día que jamás olvidaria.._**

 _Ellos hicieron una promesa silenciosa que por desgracia no se cumplió, el destino caprichoso deparo otra cosa para ellos y el unico que podria recordarle esos dias a Sinbad seria 14 años después ese niño que nació de su primer pero no unico amor._

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

 **Lamento por tardarme tanto TnT no fue a proposito, hace dos semanas me toco trabajar en Monterrey (Soy de la ciudad de México) durante dos dias (el fin de semana) regrese el lunes en la tarde xD y la verdad me puse a estudiar ya que el sabado pasado hice examen para ingresar a la universidad asi que perdon u.u**

 **Bueno Karma aqui esta tu lemmon y espero te guste xD la verdad no se si esta bien escrito hace.. 4 años que no escribo algo asi y ando algo oxidada pero prometo mejorar nwn**

 **Blue Kirito gracias lamento matar a Seth pero es crucial xD la verdad lo de manosearlo ya es el Karma porque sus hijos no se salvan de esos Magis atrevidos (? .**

 **En fin este ultimo capitulo es dedicado con Sinbad en el siguiente es Muu, ¿Que les gusta? o ¿Disgusta? de este personaje en lo personal me gusta hacerle bullyng junto con Sin.. bueno inclui el nacimiento de Ryuutaro y pido disculpas si el capitulo no quedo muy bien u_u aunque no lo crean me siento algo preocupada por los resultados del examen y quedarme.**

 **Prometo poner más empeño en el siguiente capitulo y perdon por las faltas ortografia xD**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


	4. El gladiador part1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mios junto con la historia.**

 **( ~o.o)~** ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

Han pasado tres meses del nacimiento de Ryuutaro, el de cabellos negros aún no se había recuperado en su totalidad ya que la herida aún no sanaba por dentro pero ya podía dar cortos paseos.

¿Éstas seguro de esto? -Miraba preocupado a Seth que tenia aún lado un bolso de viajé, el de ojos carmín tenia a su bebé pegado al pecho Lance y yo no tenemos prisa en que te vayas, cómo mínimo deberías esperar un año.. -Le preocupaba la actitud del chico aún era muy pronto para que saliera el solo-

-La cabeza de su hijo estaba recargada en su brazo izquierdo mientras su boquita estaba pegada a su pecho succionando el pezón, aún sentía algo de vergüenza al descubrir que su cuerpo llegó adaptarse casi cómo el de una mujer pero el no producía la suficiente leche para satisfacer lo, encontraron unos cuántos libros de magia en una tienda antigua y de ahí encontró un hechizó para crear más leche adecuada- Si lo dices por mi salud estoy bastante bien como para defenderme -Sus ojos destellaban un poco de molestia hacia su amo, debía de comprender que si no lo hacia las consecuencias en un futuro se convertiría en lamentos- Si sigo con ustedes pronto tu familia dará contigo -Un silencio incómodo quedó en el lugar- Además.. -Sus mejillas se pintaron de un suave rubor- Ya necesitan su propio espacio para intimar como el matrimonio que son...

Las mejillas del castaño se encendieron de forma furiosa sabia a lo que se referia, en el quinto mes de embarazo del contrario el chico había bajado por un poco de agua ya que tenia mucha sed los encontró en pleno acto, Lance penetraba a Kuro contra la mesa en donde comían mientras que el castaño estaba en cuatro. Cuando ambos se percataron de la presencia del otro la pena e incomodidad se hicieron presentes haciendo que el de ojos carmín subiera corriendo y se encerrara en donde dormía, para su desgracia no se atrevió decirle a su amo de sus extraños antojos del los últimos dias... Tenia alto su libido sexual así que en su soledad había estado complaciéndose así mismo y justo ahora se encontraba con eso, deprimiendole el recordar que Sinbad no estaba con el...

-Suspiro mientras acariciaba aquellos Risos tan rebeldes que se carga el chico- Mira.. -Esto era difícil y en algo tenía razón Seth, pero eso no era necesario le preocupaba que el de ojos carmesí fuera a buscar a Sinbad pero siendo como era puede que no fuera el caso- Esta bien pero te faltan muchas cosas para tu viaje, ya no estas solo..

En eso ingreso un alto hombre de ojos azules y cabellos de un castaño oscuro, de piel ligeramente bronceada. Traía cuatro bultos pesados y ya adentro las dejo en el suelo.

Por tu cara puedo apostar a que mañana mismo se va -Decía con una sonrisa ladina y a la vez burlona hacia su marido el cual en respuesta le lanzo un cojín el cual esquivo- Por eso traje unas cuantas provisiones que pueden servirle -Decia mientras sacaba de una de esas bolsas unas cobijas delgadas pero abrigadoras, sogas y otras cosas más-

El mismo Seth fue separando de lo que necesitara, si de ese hombre se enamoró Kuro por esa forma desinteresada por ayudar a las personas. Pero también sentía que nunca podría pagarle a Seth por todo lo que había hecho por el.

Una vez guardado todo, los más bajos comenzaron a preparar la cena mientras que Lance jugaba con el hiperactivo bebé que ahora reía entre sus brazos.

( ~o.o)~ A la mañana siguiente ~(o.o ~)

Los tres se encontraban a fuera de la casa, Lance y Kuro veían a Seth terminar de ponerse la bolsa donde llevaba todo lo que necesitaría. Aunque la expresión de el de ojos grises era de tristeza.

-Se acerco al castaño que lo recogio, cuido y alimento durante esos tres años- Gracias por ayudarme Kuro... No Mitsuki-Sama... -Sus ojos desprendían un gran aprecio y gratitud sincero-

-Vio al de ojos carmín y sintió como se le cerraba la garganta, no quería verlo partir pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de retenerlo. Sin más se acerco para abrazarlo- No te olvides que siempre seras bienvenido aquí, sin importar lo que pase.. -Pronunció con la voz entre cortada y algunas lágrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos-

-Correspondió el abrazo mientras que escuchaba- Eso haré..

Ambos se alejaron mientras Lance miraba de forma seria a Seth poniendo un poco nervioso al de cabellos negros.

Como dijo Mistuki.. No importa en que termines en vuelto, ven aquí de inmediato.. -Revolvía con su mano derecha aquellos risos que ahora se encontraban más alborotados que un nido de pájaros viendo como el "atacado" formaba un puchero- Cuidate pequeño cuervo...

Haciendo una reverencia, se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de ahí. Ya cuando apenas se veía una silueta a lo lejos, Lance abrazo por la espalda a Kuro que había comenzado a sollozar por ver partir a Seth deseando de todo corazón que llegara bien a su destino.

( ~o.o) ~ En otra parte ~ (o.o ~)

Olía a suciedad en aquel lugar, pero el sonido de cadenas y latigazos podían dar una idea de lo que eran. En el lugar más apartado de ahí en una habitación con la puerta bastante asegurada, hacia un chico de unos 16 años. Tenia su cabello largo y un poco enmarañado, el tono de su cabello rojo y ojos por igual con el rasgo característico de los fanalis, tenia grilletes tanto en sus tobillos y muñecas las cuales mostraban costras debido que estuvo forzándolas para ver si así podía liberarse siendo al final algo inútil lo cual solo le provoco lastimarse más de la cuenta.

"Es inútil" -Pensaba el chico mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, de sus dedos goteaba sangre por tratar de quitarse los grilletes- "No debí bajar la guardia" -Comenzó apretar sus manos lastimándose más-

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió, asustando al chico mientras que en el umbral estaban dos hombres, uno alto y muy fornido que fue quien con trabajos logró someter el sólo al chico y el otro era el comerciantes de esclavos Sena, traía una sonrisa desagradable para los ojos del chico fanalis.

Vaya.. Hasta que entiendes tu lugar -Su sonrisa burlona acrecentó cuando vio al chico verlo con un gran odio e impotencia, pero vio como se quedaba quieto quizás para no recibir otro castigo- Bien Muu, si cumples con este trabajo te pondré en el mejor puesto que alguien en tu situación desearía.. -Decía mientras hacia movimientos con los brazos como si recitara una obra- Ser un gladiador... Podrias ganar algo de dinero y quizás en un futuro ser libre ¿¡No es asombroso!? -En eso trono los dedos- Sólo debes dar más de tu especie.. -Mientras sus ojos castaños dejaban ver un brillo de maldad pura y su sonrisa se tornaba algo macraba viéndose repulsiva-

El hombre alto y fornido se había quedado un poco atrás, cuando Sena trono los dedos el tipo solo movio su mano derecha la cual podía ver que sostenía una cadena, de un movimiento brusco jalo hacia donde ellos estaban atrayendo a una persona. Sena jalo de los cabellos a esa persona para escuchar un grito y lanzarla enfrente de Muu que de forma inevitable cayó contra el suelo. Para asombró de Muu era una chica.. ¡Fanalis! Quizás uno o dos años menor que el.

¿No es hermosa? -Decía Suna su cabello corto rubio y su rostro daban la apariencia de alguien en quien confiar cuando era todo lo contrario- Es una casualidad que tu allás aparecido.. Liliuth ahora tiene con quien compartir su vida -Acariciaba por los hombros de la muchacha, la cual esta temblaba pero incapaz de hacer algo por las consecuencias que tendria- ¿Que te parece Muu?

La cara del chico era de asombro total, ¿Como se atrevía a proponerle eso? Por primera vez sintió ganas de destruir todo a su paso y justo cuando estuvo a punto de ir contra el con su fuerza, una cadena rodeo de forma repentina su cuello cortándole la respiración. De nuevo ese tipo lo agarraba con la guardia baja. Sena quería un ejercito de fanalis y al tener a dos jóvenes con las hormonas a flor de piel podría tener los suficientes, un buen negocio ya que esta singular raza valían oro.

Oh... Y pensar que el beneficiado serias tú -Su mirada se veía triste y afligida pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario- Sabes.. Gaste bastante en esta poción ya que imaginaba que esto pasaría -Por cada palabra que decía se iba acercando- Ahora se un buen niño.. Lo demás lo encontraras tan placentero que hasta me agradecerás~

Muu trataba de respirar incluso habia dejado de forcejear, soltó un quejido cuando el que lo tenia sometido le jalaba de sus cabellos hacia atrás y por un segundo sintió como las cadenas se aflojaban un poco dándole tranquilidad mientras pasaba la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, sintió como le pellizcaban su nariz inhalando por su boca para después darse cuenta de su error. Sintió como un liquido caía por su boca y descendía por su garganta ahogándolo, por querer respirar debía pasar ese liquido ya que la sensación era dolorosa sentía como raspaba.

-Fue arrojado contra el suelo mientras respiraba de forma desesperada- Ah.. -Su respiración comenzaba a ser de forma dificultosa, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y la sensación de quitarse la ropa cada vez era más tentadora-

Hasta donde se, ese liquido incrementa el libido sexual de cualquier persona -Explicaba Suna mientras comenzaba a salir de ahí juntó con su ayudante- Los dejamos sol... -No término de hablar cuando una brisa paso por su lado y el ruido de incrustarse algo lo hizo mirar a la pared-

Estaba un hoyo grande por el cual el cuerpo de su ayudante lo había atravesado, ahí se dio cuenta de la estupidez que cometió lo ultimo que sintió fue como su cuerpo impactaba contra la pared y uno que otro pedazo del escombro caía en su cuerpo antes de perder la conciencia.

-Temblaba mientras veía al chico la agresión que cometió, tenia miedo de no seguir ordenes. Toda su vida fue así desde que era una niña de 4 años, sabia que cuando cometía una falta por mínima que fuera los castigos eran lo peor por lo que alguien tuviera que pasar. Al ver al chico acercarse a ella por inercia se cubrió con los brazos- "No me lastimes" -Pensaba ya que le habían explicado el motivo por el que estaba ahí, grande fue sorpresa cuando tiro de ella levantándola-

-Con la poca cordura que aun queda en el levanto a la chica- C-Corre -Apenas pudo decir para correr hacia la otra pared con su estado y la adrenalina logro atravesar la pared quedaba hacia a la calle perdiéndose entré los edificios de esa forma alejándose de ahí antes de lastimar a alguien-

Liliuth contemplo con asombro hasta perder de vista al chico, nadie antes la había ayudado en algo tan simple pero con mucho significado. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ya que jamás se imagino verse libre algún dia, la chica volteo al escuchar un quejido de los escombros pues antes de irse tenia unas cosas que solucionar.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Estuvo caminando durante todo el día ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, en sus breves lapsus de descanso se sentaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras veía con adoración a Ryuutaro. Resultó ser que el bebé era bastante tranquilo incluso despierto. Cuando retomo el camino de nuevo y ver que no faltaba mucho para oscureser se fue adentrando entre la vegetación hasta escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del agua al caer y se fue acercando.

Aquí estaremos bien -Le decía a su bebé el cual solo bostezaba mientras le sonreía enseñando sus encias- En este lugar estaremos bien -Murmuraba mientras salia de los arboles-

Había una pequeña laguna donde caía una cascada y si mal no recuerda a veces detrás de esos lugares había cuevas y esperaba realmente hubiera una. No quisiera exponer mucho a su hijo al frío de la noche. Al llegar ahí tuvo la suerte de ver que si podria refugiarse, entrando acomodó en un rincón seco con unas cuantas mantas y ahí coloco a Ryutaro el cual ahora solo dormía. Creo unos pequeños muñecos de agua los cuales cuidaban de vez en cuando del pequeño cuando necesitaba descanzar.

Se acerco a la entrada de la cueva mientras creaba con la misma agua de la cascada un campo de hielo de esa forma nada ni nadie entraria, dio media vuelta para ir a recostarse en eso comenzó a quitarse las cosas como el bolso y su capa cuando escucho un gran estruendo. Fue demasiado tarde porque cuando volteo solo vio como alguien se le iba encima y su cabeza se estrello contra el suelo mientras todo se volvía oscuridad.

( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

 **Lamento la tardanza en un rato subo la segunda parte unu agradezco que aun me sigan leyendo xD bueno Blue agradezco que haygas leido el de Hakuryuu x Kouha pero era para un desafio.**


	5. El gladiador part2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mios junto con la historia.**

 **( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~**

Se encontraba a las afuera de Reim mientras sentía como su sangre se calentaba y fluía de aquella forma en todo su cuerpo, se sentía raro pero sobre todo sentía una gran vergüenza al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar los signos de excitación dando a entender que aquella poción que le obligaron a beber esta comenzando a hacer efecto. Justo cuando ya había comenzado a esquivar con esfuerzo los arboles un delicioso aroma llegó hacia el, trato de no hacer caso pero por desgracia esta vez sus sentidos estaban nublados para satisfacer su cuerpo. Haciendo que sus instintos fueran los únicos que lo guiarian como un animal en celo.

Comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía ese aroma que se le hacia apetecible, en esos momentos llegó aun lago del cual caía una cascada y de ahí provenía esa esencia que comenzaba a enloquecerlo. De un salto logro pasar por la cascada mojándose en el trayecto y a pesar de esa estructura de hielo logró atravesarla por la fuerza del impulsó que tomo. Y de forma rápida cuando sus pies sintieron el frío suelo se abalanzó hacia el frente de la persona que estaba ahí, cayendo le encima y provocando su inconsciencia.

-Su mano comenzó a delinear los suaves labios de aquel chico de cabellos negros y piel blanca, se acerco a el cuello para olerlo- Delicioso.. -Gruño sonando su voz ronca siendo que ese era el aroma que tanto lo llamaba, comenzó a lamer ese cuello mienteas comenzó a quitarle la ropa-

En medio de su desesperación termino rasgando la camisa que el chico traía, mientras separándose un poco para quitarle sus botas y ya por último termino arrancándole su pantalón dejándolo a su merced por primera vez con intenciones oscuras que venían por su lujuria.

Muu sin ser consciente comenzó lamer de nuevo aquel cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar esas suaves pero torneadas piernas las cuales apretaba comenzando a dejarle moretones marcándolo, mientras empezaba a morder a aquel cuello.

A cada movimiento que hacia se escuchaba el sonido de las cadenas pues por la adrenalina había terminado por romperlas y lo único que los unía eran a los grilletes que aun tenia en tobillos y muñecas.

-Comenzó a sentir como regresaba en si, más al sentir frío en su cuerpo y molestia en sus piernas- ¡Ahh! -Grito mientras habría los ojos de golpe al sentir una fuerte mordida en su cuello, el dolor era intenso y al ser consciente de que alguien estaba encima de el comenzó a removerse inquieto-

-Escuchar esa voz solo lo calentó más con la tela que rasgo ató las manos del chico para después a hacer que las pasara por detrás de la cabeza- Sabes bien.. -Lamia sus labios pues había logrado herirle haciendo que de la mordida brotara algo de sangre y aun que el cabellos negros trataba patearlo desesperado, lo inmovilizó de forma que sus piernas casi tocaran su pecho dejándolo expuesto-

-Sentia miedo e impotencia al estar así, su mayor preocupación era su hijo que ese tipo lo escucharamientrasra algo- Por favor... -Era humillante la posición en la que estaba-

-La vista que tenia era maravillosa, sin miedo de que el ojos carmesí lo pateara lo soltó para quitarse la ropa húmeda y aquel taparabo que cubría su miembro que estaba mas despierto, una vez hecho y quedando al desnudo volvió a tomar de nuevo aquella posición mientras con sus dedos se hundían con fuerza en los muslos del contrario escuchando el quejido que ansiaba escuchar- Listó ~ -Decía de forma tranquila cuando tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de Seth, sin previo aviso comenzó a ejercer fuerza comenzando a entrar para después tomar impulsó entrando hasta el fondo sintiendo como su miembro era apresado por aquella pequeña cavidad-

El grito desgarrador que inundo en el lugar retumbo, Muu al no preparar a Seth lo desgarro por completo provocando que sangrara mientras el de ojos carmesí soltara quejidos dolorosos mientras sollozaba, más al sentir como el fanalis comenzó a moverse dentro de el con la fuerza suficiente para seguir lastimándolo por más que gritaba y pedía que se detuviera, esa posición lastimaba incluso su estomago ya que la herida no estaba al cien por ciento cerrada.

Cada vez el fanalis subía la intensidad de sus embestidas conforme escuchaba los gritos y ruegos de aquel sensual chico que cada vez lo apretaba más haciendo placentero el acto para el y de forma inevitable viniendose dentro de el.

El joven solo sintió como sus entrañas ardían cuando el líquido seminal lo llenaba, trató de ahogar su llanto pues se sentía asqueado de si mismo por no se capaz de impedir aquel acto forzado al estar tan débil en el cual solo había permitido a una persona estar con el... Se asusto cuando repentinamente se sintió vacío y de forma brusca lo volteaban, sus manos se aflojaron por la tela que lo ataba así apenas pudo pasar sus manos al frente y despegar su cara de el suelo, su cadera quedo hacía arriba más porque era sostenido por dos manos que lo lastimaban , grito cuando de nuevo fue penetrado y esta vez no pudo contener su llanto... Uno amargó...

Muu aprovechando esa posición volvió a penetrarlo cuando su excitación creció de nueva cuenta, enterrándose mucho más al fondo en esa placentera estreches.

Para desgracia del azabache el efecto de esa posición no dejaría en estos momentos en hacer estragos en el cuerpo del peli rojo, sometiéndolo a usarlo para su placer carnal hasta que quedara satisfecho. Sin importar en el trayecto que quedara su cuerpo mas herido y magullado pero sobre todo que su espíritu se rompiera al recordar por ultima vez a Sinbad antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

-Sentía sus párpados pesados pero también que su cuerpo se movía de forma brusca, no sentís con la capacidad de hablar o gritar cuando su voz estaba afónica, incluso no podía llorar. Sentía su cuerpo lleno pero solo eso su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente adolorido para saber que su cuerpo aun era ultrajado- "Basta" -Pensó al ver a la persona que estaba arriba de el pues de nuevo su espalda sentía la dureza y frío suelo-

Seth se percato que el joven jadeaba y gruñía cada que vez entraba en el pero noto que lloraba, en eso sintió las gotas saladas que caían en su cuerpo mezclándose con el sudor. Como si el chico peleara dentro de si mismo para detenerse, entonces fue capaz de ver que el fanalis comenzaba a maldecir se por no detenerse pues el lugar estaba llenándose de Rukh oscuro.

-Como pudo alzo sus brazos dirigiendo las palmas de sus manos al pecho del peli rojo, acumuló una gran cantidad de Rukh blanco con esfuerzo y la adentro en ese cuerpo expulsando el Rukh negro, se sentía patético por sentir incluso pena por la persona que había abusado de el. Perdió la consciencia por forzar su cuerpo-

-En eso al sentir algo liberarse termino viniendo se una vez más dentro del azabache, sus ojos mostraban más lucidez y al ser consciente de lo que hizo de inmediato se salió de aquel joven y se alejo aterrado- No... ¡NO! -Grito mientras llevaba con desesperación sus manos a su cabello y tiraba de el, el quería evitar eso-

Pues Seth sangraba de su entrada mientras salia aquel liquido blanco mientras su cuello, brazos, piernas y toroso mostraban varios moretones y mordidas que perforaron aquella blanca piel. El joven fanalis asustado apenas pudo ponerse su ropa y huir del lugar.

Volvió a mojarse al atravesar la cascada y corría, nadie podía culparlo por asustarse como un niño, huir al no saber que hacer por no detenerse. Pues esa imagen jamas la olvidaría por el resto de su vida, saber que uso a una persona de esa forma y no detenerse.

Y por años ese peso lo perseguiría aun después de contárselo solo a dos personas, Yunan y Scherezada los cuales inútilmente trataron de ayudarlo.

~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~)

-Sentía como el agua caía en su cabeza, pero por más que se lavara y limpiara, se sentía asqueroso y aun sucio- ¿Por que? -Murmura mientras salia del agua, y con trabajas subía para ingresar a la cueva-

El sol de nuevo se ocultaba, fue atacada durante la noche del día anterior t lo que duro hasta que había amanecido. El Rukh había comenzado a sanarlo pero nada sanaría su corazón y alma que ahora estaban hechos polvo.

-Tomo su capa y con ella se cubrió a pesar de que la tela se pegó a su cuerpo, se acercó al bulto que movía, con cuidado se hinco para poder tomarlo en brazos y acariciar la suave mejilla- Ryuutaro..

Porque los muñecos de agua que creo cuidaron a su hijo y protegieron de que su atacan te se percatara de este. Pero al escuchar la suave risa del bebé de nuevo flaqueó soltándose a llorar amarga mente mientras se aferraba a ese pequeño cuerpo, ¿Por cuanto tenia que pasar?

( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

Lo que mas temía el de ojos carmesí se cumplió cuando sintió los mismos síntomas al enterarse que esperaba a Ryuutaro. No quería engañarse así mismo pero su realidad fue fuerte cuando su abdomen ya sanado comenzaba a crecer de nuevo. Maldijo mil veces su vida, resignado viajo sin rumbo fijo junto con su primer hijo. De aquella forma así pasaron esos 7 y turtousos meses para el.

-Sentia un profundo dolor en su estómago y en la posada de ese pueblo donde se resguardaba se había encerrado en su habitación- No ahora ngh.. No -Jadeaba al sentir las contracciones pues aun faltaban 3 meses para dar a luz-

El azabeche se quedaba en una pequeña posada y la dueña del lugar una mujer mayor llamada Amelía lo recibió gustosa más Cuando la mujer le cuestiono de su esposa, el azabache se las ingenio para mentirle que había muerto en el parto de esa forma no desconfió de el. Claro logro ocultar su embarazo con ayuda de unos hechizos pero ahora que estaba solo tenia que arreglarselas.

-Como pudo se recostó en el suelo mientras antes tomaba un cuchillo, tomo unas toallas en el trayecto, llevándose un pedazo de tela a la boca comenzó a morder la para evitar que se escuchara sus gritos, comenzó acumular Rukh tanto Blanco como negro para acumular agua y calentar para así desinfectar el cuchillo. En eso agradecía la jarra de agua que estaba en la pequeña mesa-

El joven cuando sintió que ya estaba bien, levanto la camisa que cubría su vientre algo albultado y sin miedo acerco el cuchillo enterrándolo y comenzando a abrirse así mismo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y la tela amortiguaba sus gritos, con cuidado adentró sus manos para sacar el producto que se formo dentro de el para después dejarlo aun lado sobre una toalla.

Ah.. Ah... -Jadeaba mientras veía sus manos manchadas de sangre, se quito la tela mientras una vez más con su mano izquierda la adentro en su estómago para limpiar se-

Cuando el azabache término, comenzó a crear magia curativa para así sanar mas rápido su estómago, terminando se sentó algo a dolorido. Y ver al bebé.. Con otra toalla comenzó a limpiar lo pero sus manos temblaban, porque ese niño era un recordatorio de ese día.. Al principio ni siquiera se acariciaba su estomago mas que al pasar de los meses lo empezó a hacer, cuando el bebé abrió sus ojos... Todo odio, molestia y asco desaparecieron al contemplar unos ojos iguales a los suyos, su cuerpo era mas pequeño y prematuro pero sus ojos emanaban una gran y pura inocencia, desarmándolo mientras empezaba a sollozar.

Como pudo con todo y bebé en brazos se recostó en la cama junto con su otro hijo que dormia ya tenia 9 meses desde que nació...

Perdoname... Perdoname.. -Decia entre sus sollozos mientras abrazaba con cuidado ambos y pequeños cuerpos- Perdoname.. Yuki..

Porque quizás estuvo apunto de abandonar a ese bebé por el recuerdo de la persona que lo lastimo tan profundamente.. Pero su corazón era muy bondadoso para hacer algo así... Más si era su hijo..

Desgraciadamente el ya no podría ver jamás a Sinbad. Obstruyen do sus planes pero con un nuevo comienzo.

 ** _15 de agostó_** **_porque la nieve es pureza penso_**

 _"Quizás en ese momento esa criatura no sabría la verdad hasta dentro de unos años.. El hecho de a ver nacido era talvez para guiar al que más tarde sabría era su padre y a otra persona que seria la razón de vivir día a día"_

~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~)

 **Hola gracias Blue xD enserio lamento el atraso :c me deprimi un poco ya que no me quede en la universidad me falto el 10% para quedarme uwu.**

 **Tambien xD termine escribiendo ese de "La ira que domina" de Hakuryuu x Kouha y termine de escribir una historia de un fandom que habia encontrado xD. si lamento si hago sufrir a Seth xD no me odien~**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasion..** **Hasta la proxima!!!**


	6. El principe part1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mios junto con la historia.**

( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

La noche era fresca en aquel pequeño pueblo, algunos dormían y otros se encontraban de fiesta en esa pequeña posada. Menos una persona en partícula.

La cama donde se encontraba aquel azabeche era cómoda y las sabanas era lo suficiente mente suaves para proporcionarle calor, pero sin importar la comidad en donde su cuerpo reposaba no dejaba de moverse de forma agitada.

¡Detente! -Despertó de golpe mientras gritaba, descendía las lágrimas mientras su cuerpo temblaba-

El chico sudaba ya que una vez más tuvo el mismo sueño de aquel día, ya había pasado tan solo ocho meses de ese suceso, en eso se empezaron a escuchar pequeños quejidos que no pertenecían al de ojos carmesí. En su lado izquierdo estaba recostado Yuki que acababa de despertar por escucharlo, por suerte Ryuutaro tenia el sueño más pesado ya que no había despertado. Resignado cargo al bebé de un mes que ya comenzaba a dar señales de querer llorar.

Tranquilo -Decía en voz baja mientras lo mecía, fue acercándolo a su pecho que estaba desnudo. Sintió como el bebé de forma inmediata se apagaba a su parte derecha que estaba un poco más inflado y comenzaba a succionar la leche que he manaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivió-

Tenia miedo, a veces su lado protector y amoroso estaban presentes hacia el menor pero hace unos días estuvo apuntó de cometer un gran error... En una de sus pesadillas al despertar había tomado la almohada para ahogar a Yuki, al escuchar el llanto ahogado y los movimientos del más pequeño reacciono aventando la almohada lejos mientras tomaba a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba, su rostro estaba rojo del llanto y falta de aire, sus propio llanto entre disculpas y lamentos hicieron despertar a Ryuutaro ese día.

Había tratado de matar a su propio hijo pues Yuki tenia el color de cabello y el rasgó en sus ojos de la misma persona que tanto daño le causó. Se sentía inquieto por eso, aun así esperaba superar ese pequeño trauma.

-Le dio suaves palmadas en su espalda cuando término de comer, al escuchar un pequeño eructo lo recostó para después el seguir le- Mañana sera otro día.. -Decía mientras cerraba los ojos, pues debían partir temprano-

( ~o.o) ~ En la mañana ~(o.o ~)

Ya estaba despierto el sol aun no salia pero ya era cuestión de minutos en que pasara, tenia lista un bolso llena de provisiones y con ello había abrigado bien a sus dos hijos. Debían partir lo más antes posibles pues a final la familia de Kuro seguían buscándolo y estaba en el pequeño pueblo, tenia que irse antes de que dieran con el. Envolviendo a Ryuutaro en un rebosó lo acomodo de forma en que quedaba en su espalda para así de esa forma envolver con otro al más pequeño quedando al frente.

No tuvo el valor de decírselo a la señora Amelía en ese mes con engaños se las ingenio para que no ingresara a la habitación y aun sabiendo que debía reposar siguió forzando su cuerpo trabajando para así juntar más dinero. No le aviso a esa buena mujer y a otras personas con las trabajaba que se iba, así que saliendo a hurtadillas de la posada salió hacia la calle.

Aun hacia un poco de frío por lo mismo de que era bastante temprano, caminando al final del pueblo había una posada un poco mas grande donde usualmente comerciantes, duques se quedaban ahí, el lugar era caro y llamativo para esa gente. Se acercó a los transportes, si negociaba primero con alguno de ellos para que lo llevaran lejos de ahí tendría la oportunidad de escapar a tiempo. Pero conforme hablaba con los comerciantes que ya se iban se dirigían a Reim, lo que menos quería era terminar de nuevo ahí aparte de los amargos recuerdos podrían dar con Kuro. Se acerco a un carruaje donde estaba custodiado por unos cuantos guardias al parecer pertenecía aun duque pero primero se acerco al chofer.

¿Disculpe? -Era un hombre regordete que tenia un parche en el ojo derecho, calvo, estaba recargado cuando le habló, al ver tuvo su atención prosiguió- ¿Pueden llevarme?... Solo necesito llegar a otro lugar mientras no se dirijan a Reim..

El azabeche sintió un escalofrío recorrer le por la mirada que le dirigió aquel hombre, justo cuando ese tipo pensaba responderle sintió una pequeña mano tirar de su mano, al mirar hacia a bajo vio una "niña" bastante hermosa de cabello rosa, tenia tres trenzas en su flequillo y la ropa que portaba era de un tono rojo, ropa lo suficientemente bella dando a entender su posición.

-Mirandolo le calculaba unos 6 años- ¿Estas perdido? -Se atrevió a preguntarle, pero este negó con su cabeza y tiro de el invitándolo a caminar. Extrañado le siguió-

Era malo que un menor, si el Rukh se lo dijo anduviera solo a esas horas ahí, lo llevo a lo que parecía una caravana pero a la vez no. Había soldados y por sus ropas recordó los rumores.. El imperio Kou, había comenzado a tomar fuerza gracias a el emperador Hakutoku Ren logró unificar tres países vecinos y así formar el gran Imperio Kou. Cuando estuvo al frente a dos personas con las vestimentas algo similares del mas pequeño uno de ellos hablo.

¿Podemos irnos?... -Su voz fue profunda y clara para la edad que tenia, sus ojos rojos casi como la de Seth miraban de forma insistente al azabeche hasta que este mismo desvío la mirada. Al ver que su pequeño hermano solo asintió y se subió de largo, solo dejarlo salir un suspiro para dar la orden de retirarse de ahi-

En un silencio incómodo en el lugar habían cuatro hombres y tres mujeres que estaban apegadas al niño el cual aun no lo había soltado y tampoco dejaba de verlo.

Kouha... -Llamo al más joven pies de forma insistente cuando salían del lugar este corrió a varios carruejas para después volver con un desconocido quería una explicación-

-Con una mirada molesta hacia el mayor comenzó- El estaba buscando un transporte que no fuera a Reim... Y el gordo seboso lo miraba de una forma vulgar -Su voz infantil se denotaba molestia mientras veía un poco desafiante al peli rojo-

-Una sonrisa leve surco sus labios quien diría que seria escuchado pero no quería meter en problemas- Agradezco tu preocupación pero primero debiste consultarlo con el... -Guardo silencio al ver al más joven que se puso serio-

-Estaba sentado así que parándose le tendió la mano al azabeche- Convierte te en uno de mis generales -Una sonrisa alegré de verdad cruzaba en el menor-

Se quedo en Shock al escucharlo para ser un niño y el ya tenia un... Pero antes de que comentara algo el bulto de enfrente comenzó a moverse haciendo que Kouen endureciera su rostro. Y en eso un llanto se escucho para después se uniera otro.

En realidad no vengo totalmente solo.. -Con cuidado desenvolvió a Yuki ya una vez aflojado el rebozo lo destapo, tenia rastro de lágrimas mientras hipaba, lo acomodo en sus piernas para así hacer lo mismo con Ryuutaro que ya se removía en su espalda- Y antes de que digan una tontería, soy viudo.. -Mas por como los otros chicos lo veían, se encontraba un poco hartó como si se hubiera secuestrado a los bebés-

Los dos mayores tenían una cara de estupefacción aun segundo bebé, tenia una expresión de molestia pues al parecer el llanto de su hermano fue el que lo despertó. El pequeño Ryuutaro comenzó a gatear ya que no conocía el lugar, bueno la curiosidad que su cara mostraba.

-Se acercó a ver al ser más pequeño, lentamente una de sus manos se acercó a la mejilla. Sintiendo la suavidad de la piel, quitó su mano rápido al escuchar una risa del más pequeño- ¿C-Como se llama? -Preguntó al joven al cual ahora deseaba con más fuerza que fuera un general-

Yuki.. -Respondió sin más- Y el que ahora jala de la ropas del joven pecoso es Ryuutaro

Efectivamente el pequeño peli morado jalaba las ropas del señalado, este no sabia que hacer así comenzó a rascar su nuca ya que el bebé insistía pues lo que este quería era que lo tomara en brazos.

¿Como te llamas tu?-Dijo una vez más atravesándole con la mirada al azabache-

-Y sosteniéndole la mirada de forma un poco desafiante respondió- Seth.. -Para al ultimo sonrier al ver como Kouha jugaba con Yuki-

Si tan solo Seth se hubiera fijado en el brillo en los ojos de Kouen por su actitud no lo hubiera hecho, no se imaginaria que aquel joven no tenia mucho de a ver conquistado su segundo calabozo. Aquéllos tres eran los actuales tren príncipes imperial es.

También otra cosa era que una vez llegando al imperio cierta mujer cuando viera al azabache buscara la forma de obtener todo aquel poder que el aun tenia dormido, quizás a causa de ello era lo que años más tarde provocaría su muerte.

~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~) ~(o.o ~)

 **Lamento si quedo muy corto, o poco coherente pero se me borro como ya unas 20 veces y por mas que busque la forma de guardarlo nada mas no hagarro ono acabo de hacerlo de a rápido así que una disculpa.**

 **Blue Kirito lamentó provocar que lloraras ono en realidad así lo tenia planeado ya no veía la forma de involucrar a Muu con Seth y pues bueno xD no todo fue color rosa cuando Seth termino con ellos esto incluye por último a Kouen.**

 **Karma no eres la única persona que le gusta ese tipo de fics porque también los leo U u Ur y como dije con Kouen las cosas se apaciguaran un poco pero creanme que con Gyokuen ahí no lo sera tanto.**

 **Estuve más metida en otros concurso y termine haciendo crossover de Magi y Kagerou days xD fue muy entretenido el a ver participado aunque claro no gané**

 **Comence con otra historia que ya traia en esta mente tan loca que tengo, después de ver una imagen de Alibaba y Hakuryuu, ni que decirse de Kouen y sinbad (soy múlti shipper no me maten (?)**

 **Por cierto comence a subir todo lo que tengo a Wattap**

 **Bueno nos vemos en otras ocasión y aparte de ello esta corta historia solo le falta 3 capítulos por terminar**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. El principe part2 final

Los personajes no me pertenecen son Shinobu Ohtaka, sólo algunos personajes me pertenecen junto con la historia.

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~

Desde aquel día Seth acompañaba al más joven de los príncipes a cualquier lado, en eso le recordaba un poco a Kuro. Incluso por órdenes del más pequeño debía dormir en la misma habitación que el aunque siempre le contaba historias para que dormiera junto con sus hijos , se entero que el primer emperador había muerto en un accidente junto con sus dos hijos mayores. Por sucesión su hermano menor se convierto en el segundo emperador y se caso con la esposa de su hermano.

El lugar era amplió, no le gustaba de las veces que sentía observaban, Seth no sintió buena vibra al conocer a Gyuken pues la sonrisa de la mujer era grotesca a pesar de la "amabilidad" que mostró ante todos, porque su Rukh era extraño no podía describirlo.

-Tenia en su regazo la cabeza del pequeño peli rosa, acariciaba lentamente su cabeza- Por esa razón conocí a Kuro Sama

El más pequeño estaba asombrado por su historia, había válido la pena tanta insistencia en esas dos semanas que llevaban con ellos.

Una vez llegaron al palacio Kouha se llevo a su nuevo general a dar un recorrido pero siempre observados por unas cuantas personas que murmuraban a espaldas del niño. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando Seth les dirigió una mirada de advertencia pues sus ojos se vieron más terroríficas que las del mismo Kouen. También Kouha le dijo el motivo por el cual su "padre" el actual emperador había obtenido dicho título. Al parecer el antiguo emperador murió en un incendio junto con sus dos hijos mayores, sólo sobrevivió su esposa e hijo más joven ya que este quedo con marcas de quemaduras. Y su única hija no se encontraba.

No le sorprendía que la viuda se casara con su cuñado por así decir lo pero el accidente era poco creíble en realidad, es demasiado intrigante pero no se metería a menos de que no le quedara alternativa, se alegraba de no toparse tan seguido con el emperador y su esposa.

-Las caricias en su cabeza eran agradables como las que el, le proporcionaba a su madre cuando se sentía confundido hacia unos años- Seth cantame una canción.. -Pronunció con la voz adormilada mientras tallaba su ojo derecho-

-El azabache se quedo callado por la repentina petición. Cerro sus ojos viendo lo posibilidad de que algo llegara a su mente-

Ambos hermanos mayores veían la situación Koumei no estaba muy seguro de la relación que Kouha y Seth sostenían fuera buena más por el menor. Y Kouen sólo esperaba un falso movimiento el no creía totalmente en la versión del chico respectó a los niños, antes de que ambos salieran para interrumpir el ambiente se quedaron quietos al escuchar la voz del azabache.

"En este camino de rojo sangre

Que me lleva a ti viejo roble

Mientras que en mi caminata veo esas siruetas"

-Cada palabra que salia de sus labios aparecía en su mente-

"De vidas inocentes que eh acabado

Quiero descanzar bajo la sombra que das"

Kouha término por dormirse junto con los bebés que estaban a su lado. Aun así el azabeche siguió cantando.

"Aunque mi heridas abiertas están

Seguiré peleando

Aunque cansado me encuentre

No tan fácil dejare caerme

Soy un despiadado ser

De lo más profundo de la oscuridad

Viejo Roble

Deja que el viento golpee mi rostro

Para no caer en la locura"

Koumei se fue de ahí ya que el sentimiento que se percibía del chico era tan triste que calaba en lo más profundo de su persona. El único que permaneció en pie escuchando ese dolor y tristeza era Kouen, pues en la distancia veía las lágrimas que caían por el rostro del contrario, ese chico a pesar de mostrar valentía y lealtad muy en el fondo estaba sufriendo. Quizás lo estaba juzgando de forma injusta.

"Y tener en cuenta por que sigo en pie

Peleando siempre eh estado y estaré

Porque la muerte siempre me acompaña y no me deja ir..

Viejo roble

Déjame descanzar un poco más..

Antes de que me tenga que ir.."

-Cuando término aparte del nudo de garganta, el dolor de pecho se extendió. Aquélla canción ya antes la había cantado pero no recordaba para quien- Calmate -Decía en voz baja mientras limpiaba sus ojos-.

Kouen se fue de ahí por ese momento pero su curiosidad por saber más del de ojos carmesí, había aumentado mucho más.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

De aquella ocasión había pasado nueve días exactos desde muy temprano Seth se levantó para tomar un baño junto con sus dos niños claro sumando que Kouha siempre se las ingeniaba para también meterse, ya listos y cambiados comenzaron con la rutina.

Primero Seth acompaño al más joven en sus estudios hasta la hora de el almuerzo. Después a sus clases de espada por el cual el mismo azabache era quien comenzó a enseñarle para sorpresa de algunos era bueno y parte el mismo niño aprendia con facilidad.

Ya por la tarde habían terminado con esa rutina. Kouha se había ido rápido sin decirle nada para extrañeza de el. No le dio importancia cuando Jinjin, Junjun y Rei Rei le comentaron que esta vez ellas lo acompañarian.

-Estaba cambiando a Ryuutaro por unas ropas de color blanco con decorados de un tono dorado para después besar la cabeza del bebé que ahora reía- Feliz cumpleaños.. Mi pequeño -Miéntras acaricia su cabeza-

Efectivamente era 9 de octubre ya un año del nacimiento de su primer hijo que ahora ya podía sentarse un poco sin necesidad de usar almohadas a su alrededor y que a pesar de gatear ya comenzaba a dar indicios de querer caminar. El joven azabeche envolvió al pequeño Yuki y acomodarlo a modo de rebosó de esa forma podía tomar a Ryuutaro sin problema alguna.

-Toco la puerta, "Adelante" fue lo que se escuchó. Así que teniendo el permiso ingresó- Disculpe Seth-San pero Kouha-Sama necesita una ultima cosa..

-El azabeche tomando al pequeño Ryuutaro entre brazos camino hacia ella- Gracias Rei Rei..

Ambos caminaban mientras la chica felicitaba al bebé quien reia, el chico dejo que cargara al niño mientras se acomodaba a Yuki el cual se removía pues siendo la hora ya tendría hambre, con mucha discreción y rapidez pudo amamantarlo. Si alguien descubría de que podía concebir tratarían de experimentar con el o eso temia.

Ya una vez llegado a una parte del lugar en la cual no había estado, ingresaron en la habitación. Estaban Kouen, Koumei, Kouha también Jinjin y Junjun. Incluso para su sorpresa estaban Hakuei y Hakuryuu solo los había visto una vez a lo lejos.

-Se acerco rápido a su general con un regalo envuelto en sus manos- Es para Ryuutaro.. Ya que es su cumpleaños pedí que prepararan una pequeña comida..

-Tomo el obsequio aunque se sentía aborchonado el niño siempre se tomaba en serio cosas relacionadas a el o sus hijos, justo cuando pensaba hablar fue interrumpido-

Kouha insistió bastante así que es mejor disfrutar los alimentos y el hecho de que tu hijo ya tiene un año -Fue lo que dijo Kouen-

Y un problema es que el tacto del peli rojo siempre irritaba al azabeche, todos los presentes traían un regalo para el bebe que ahora jugaba con Hakuryuu y Kouha. En un determinado momento las chicas le quitaron a Yuki al azabeche para que este se despegara aunque sea por ese día de los bebes.

Comieron y se divirtieron hasta que por alguna extraña razón Hakuei se encontraba discutiendo con su primo Koumei.

El quiere que lo cargues no te pasara nada - Es que había visto como el pequeño jalaba de las ropas al pecoso-

Solo por esta vez -Dijo con pesades es que en su vida a cuidado de un niño, sin mas con cuidado tomo a Ryuutaro el cual empezó a aplaudir con sus manitas emocionado-

El segundo príncipe vio que el niño simplemente era adorable ahora sentía aquellas manitas en sus mejillas al ver al contrario, quizás cautivado por las pecas que tenia. Pero lo que el chico jamas se imagino es que el pequeño de cabellos morados se acercaría demás besando no su nariz si no su boca. El bebe después comenzó a reír feliz pero los demás como Hakuei, Jinjin, Junjun y Rei Rei. Se soltaran a reír en eso la chica tomo rápido al bebe ya que su primo se había desmayado por esa repentina acción.

Mientras tanto sin saber como o porque Seth y Kouen terminaron jugando fuercitas ninguno de los dos soltaba su brazo y tampoco dejaban de ejercer fuerza en el contrario.

-Había visto todo desde su lugar- Al parecer Ryuutaro "quiere" bastante a tu hermano -Hablo mientras empezaba hacer que el brazo de Kouen comenzara a ceder-

-Sentía ya como su brazo se empezaba a entumir pues reconocía que el azabache era bastante fuerte- Y tu hijo es un aprovechado..

-Al final logro bajar el brazo del peli rojo y no pudo evitar reír- Eso debería decir lo yo, solo fue un gesto inocente..

El chico se paro para salir y sentir la brisa por el balcón que daba hacia fuera siendo seguido por el otro.

¿De que huyes? -Fue directo, había cosas que el chico enfrente de el eran ciertas pero otras estaban muy distorsionadas-

De nadie... ¿Que te hace creer eso? -Y por esos detalles era que lo irritaban y justo cuando giro a verlo, se topo de cerca el rostro del contrario, de forma inevitable brinco por el susto-

-Aprovechando la distancia con su brazo rodeo la cadera del contrario- Lo acabas de hacer... -Y sin más junto sus labios con los del contrario-

Seth se puso rígido al sentir esa sercania pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kouen se quedo helado, esos ojos en cierta forma le recordaban a Sinbad por la profundidad de sentimientos en los cuales te hacia perder, pero al mismo tiempo recordar al primer conquistador de calabozos sentía que lo traicionaba, sumándole el miedo que su cuerpo le recordó sentir esa clase de cercanía la cual nunca olvidaría... Dolor... Vergüenza... Ascó..

El azabache termino por darle un fuerte puñetazo al peli rojo sacándole el aire, rápido se metió un poco alterado a la habitación. Al ser un poco tarde se llevo a los bebes y a los niños si porque al parecer Hakuryuu quería ir con ellos, sin más se fueron a dormir.

A pesar de que cierto peli rojo en vez de enojarse tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de todo le encantaban los retos.

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~

Después de aquel día Kouen comenzaba a estar en cualquier actividad que realizara Kouha ya que donde estuviera su pequeño hermano debía estar Seth.

El mismo azabeche quería ahorcar al otro o desaparecer se le era incómodo su presencia, pero cuando Kouha le pedía relatos sobre guerra y lo que sus recuerdos aunque eran algo borrosos de lo que el vivió. Lograba relatarle lo mejor que podía, haciendo que debes en cuando el peli rojo también preguntaba. Ahí supo del fuerte interés de poseer conocimiento.

Lo malo es que cuando ya terminaban las actividades cada ocasión en que se distraía Kouen aprovechaba para acorralarlo y besarlo de forma tan demandante que cuando se alejaba, lo dejaba totalmente agitado tratando de controlar su sonrojo pero sobre todo calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Asi fue durante esas semanas y comenzando el mes pasó... La situación no podía seguir así. De esa forma una vez terminado sus obligación le pidió a las tres chicas que aparte de ver a Kouha vieron a sus dos niños, el chico estaba determinado a frenarlo.

Tanto fue su concentración y molestia que en cuanto llegó a la habitación del primer principe en vez de tocar la puerta, la abrió sin más y antes de reclamerle o insultarle se quedo mudo. Pues Kouen se encontraba con el torso desnudo apenas cambiandose, mientras que esta ocasión su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo. Su cerebro se había desconectado al con templar el cuerpo enfrenté suyo, al reaccionar con el rostro rojo a más no poder, comenzó a pedir disculpas mientras se giraba para largarse pero Kouen fue más rápido al tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo a la cama.

¿En que momento le quito la ropa? ¿Como demonios término boca abajo? Y ¿Lo peor?... Es que ahora el cuello del azabache era devorado por el peli rojo que se encontraba ansioso.

-Mientras mordía y besaba aquel blanco cuello sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de bajo suyo- Dejare grabado mis caricias en tu piel... -Decía mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja, lamió rápido tres de sus dedos para llevarlos a la entrada del chico-

-Los gemidos que soltaba ante aquellas caricias no las podía controlar, se tenso al sentir aquel dedo entrar. ¿Adónde había ido el miedo? ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo? Y aunque una parte de su mente le decía que debía golpearlo, otra le hacia pensar que se dejara llevar- C-Callate.. -Apenas pudo pronunciar-

-Sonrió de medió lado, no seria divertido si el azabache dejare esa actitud con el. Metió un segundo dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares para después abrir y cerrar en forma de tijera-

Kouen metió un tercer dedo haciendo jadear a Seth, después unos minutos sacó los dedos de la entrada azabache. El peli rojo término por sacarse el pantalón pues era lo único que traía puesto, sin embargo esperó en todo ese tiempo sintió tenso al que estaba debajo de el. Con la mano derecha cubrió por debajo del rostro de esa forma los ojos.

Te haré olvidar la carga que portas... -Comenzó a lamer el cuello del chico y con la mano libre tomo su miembro despierto mientras lo acercaba a la entrada del contrario- Tu dolor.. Tu tristeza.. -Comenzó a hacer presión para después ir entrando de forma cuidados, pues no quería lastimarlo- Y solo te concentres en mi... -Hasta que logro estar hasta dentro-

K-Kouen.. -Gimió al sentir aquella intromisión invadirlo, algunas lágrimas descendieron pero eran por el repentino placer. Uno que no se imaginó experimentar de nuevo-

Puede fuera la tensión sexual entre ellos o la atracción física que habia, disfrazada en molestia y burla o por parte de ambos. Kouen comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y sin prisa sintiendo la estrecha que sentía en su miembro mientras que Seth sentía aquel calor por propagarse en todo su cuerpo, incluso la atención que recibía en su cuello y espalda. Después de un rato ambos acabaron entre gemidos y gruñidos.

-Salio con cuidado, quizás no seria malo hacerlo debes en cuando. Bueno primero si sobrevivía a esto-

-Sentia la respiración del otro en su nuca, ¿A quien engañaba? Si realmente no hubiera querido lo hubiera detenido desde un principió. Al sentirse vacío pero lleno por aquel líquido no pudo evitar reírse- ¿Eso es todo?.. -Le dijo al otro de forma rápida cambió las posiciones haciendo que Kouen quedara de forma leve recostado mientras el estaba sentado encima- Pensé que duraría más..

-Ofendido y apunto de decirle de cosas, le callaron con un muy apasionado beso. Se sorprendió cuando sintió como el azabache se movía encima de el, por secuencias una vez más sentir como su parte más baja despertaba de nuevo- A caso tu.. -Cuando pudo despegarse de aquellos labios trató de decir pero uno de esos dedos fue colocado en su boca para acallar lo-

Te enseñare lo mejor que pueda -Con la mirada y una sonrisa coqueta, volvió a tomar la iniciativa-

Esta de decir demás que es noche no sumieron pero una vez terminado aquellas rondas. Kouen bombardeó de preguntas a Seth las cuales con paciencia se las respondió esta vez con la verdad, todo desde como llego y con quien trabajo, hasta incluso de los bebés sin omitir nada. Claro no dio nombre una por que de antemano sabia que Sinbad ya traía problemas encima y lo segundo no sabía quien era el chico que había abusado de el.

Quizás después de esto no estaría mal darse otra oportunidad.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Para ello transcurrieron dos meses en los cuales ambos cuando tenían oportunidad se escabullían y se perdían por ahí. Casi nadie se dio cuanta más que Koumei y Kouha. Pero gracias a eso Seth había logrado no solo que Kouha respetara a ambos hermanos mayores, si no que también hubiera más comunicación entre los tres.

Aunque le daba gracia como Hakuryuu seguía al pequeño de cabellos rosas que siempre se sonrojaba y decía que no le agradaba cuando siempre de forma inconsciente se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa al verlo... Lo que era el amor infantil.

-Caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, estaba algo extrañado pero feliz pues Koumei estaba con Kouha y sus hijos pero más este estaba apegado a Ryuutaro- "Creo que me pase" -Pensaba-

Y es que al ver la mirada diferente que le dirigía el pecoso a su pequeño hijo no pudo evitar decirle "No me molestaría que te cases con el algún día" dejando al pobre segundo príncipe rojo y con la boca abierta.

Pero toda diversión se borro cuando vio a la emperatriz inconsciente en el suelo.

-Rápido corrió hacia ella y la tomo en su brazos, para después alzarla- Gyuken-Sama..

-Abrió sus ojos mientras su rostro abarcaba una gran palidez- Eres tu.. -Una sonrisa débil surco su cara- ¿Puedes llevarme a mis aposentos?

-Verla así de frágil no podía negarse- La revisaré una vez estemos ahí -Después de escuchar a donde debía ir, cambio de dirección para apresurar se. Era extraño no la sentía como cuando la conoció-

Y una vez llegado a su destino recostó de forma cuidadosa a la mujer para de forma inmediata empezar a revisarla.

-Sus manos se manifestaron del Rukh viéndose morado pasándolo por el vientre de la mujer- ¿Que paso?

Pero al no obtener respuesta vio que lo que estaba ahí era una muñeca de trapo, con el asombro de estar consciente de a ver traído a Gyuken no percibió el ataque por la espalda. Una gran cantidad de Rukh negro lo tenia retenido.

Agh.. -Grito por el dolor que su cuerpo sintió, estaba rodeado por otros cinco miembros y en medio de ellos estaba aquella mujer-

-Su sonrisa había crecido- Eres tan ingenuo pero eso solo facilita las cosas para mi.. -Se acercó para acariciar aquel rostro contraído por el dolor- Tu y Judar nos ayudaran atraer a nuestro padre... Claro después de que tengas a este engendró que nos sera también de utilidad junto con los otros bastardos que tienes.. -Y al pasar su mano por el estómago del de ojos carmesí un pequeño rukh blanco se manifestó-

El chico dejo de hacer movimientos para satisfacción de Gyuken pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue ser atravesada por una espada y ver como sus aliados ardían en fuego u otros eran atravesados por estacas de hielo.

M-Maldito -La mirada desquiciaten que ahora tenia mal formaba su rostro, más al ver que el chico podía usar el Rukh negro y blanco-

-Saco la espada de la mujer mientras se agarraba el pecho- Si crees que podrás ponerme una mano encima o a mis hijos... Primero tendrías que matarme -Se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí-

-De la sonrisa grotesca que afloreaba en su rostro a pesar de la sangre que escurría de estos- Tarde o temprano seras mío...

Seth en cuanto llego a su habitación vio como Koumei se altero al verlo así tan mal.. Pero no pudo explicarle le pidió que guardara sus cosas de forma rápida, con una hoja y tinta comenzó a escribir rápido. Una vez terminado tomo sus cosas y a sus hijos...

-Se acercó al chico para entregarle aquella hoja que estaba doblada en sus manos- Es para el... No tengo tiempo para las explicaciones ahora debo irme... Cuidense Koumei... Cuidense de tu madrastra.. -Y salió por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo-

De nuevo debía huir pero ahora por algo distinto, solo rogaba que Kouen lo odiara. Y que protegiera a sus hermanos de esa mujer hasta que el encontrará una solución.

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~

Han pasado nueve meses desde que se fue del imperio Kou. Justo cuando salio por la ventana una multitud de soldados salieron detrás de el por intentar matar a la esposa del emperador. Logro salir de ahí con sus hijos.

Vaya no le sorprendía estar esperando otro bebé pero si saber que tenia una semana cuando estuvo teniendo sexo con Kouen durante dos meses.

Y a pesar de que era buscado por el imperio Kou pero también por la familia de Kuro, logro encontrar un buen lugar donde pudo construir una pequeña casa de madera por el cual estaba cerca de un río. Lejos de todo.

Que molesto -Decía a la vez que soltaba un quejido nunca se acostumbraría al dolor de las contracciones-

En eso se cayeron un montón de caserolas, crispando los nervios de Seth.

Por dios Yunan ten cuidado -Casi le grita cuando otra punzada le hizo a callar-

¡Perdon! -Decía el Magi quien traía unas mantas y las ponia aun lado, el pobre rubio estaba en panico-

Quien diría que el Magi Errante seria el que lo encontraria hacia dos meses, el cual se desmayo al verlo con tremenda barriga y saber que tenia a otros dos. Aunque le dio gracia su expresión.

Apurate -Apenas pudo recostarse en el suelo encima de otra mantas- Dime que no olvidaste los hechizos... Por yo me encargó después de ti.. -La expresión lúgubre en su rostro prometía dolor puro-

-Trago hueso al ver esa cara y tomando su báculo como a modo de defensa lo puso enfrenté de el aunque seria inútil encontrar del azabache- Por supuesto que no -Y calmándose comenzó-

Habían leído unos libros para evitar que Seth tuviera que abrirse el estomago de nuevo ya que la recuperación era mucho más tardada y agotadora, encontrando unos hechizos y combinarlos encontraron la forma para que el hijo de Kouen naciera.

Entre los gritos de dolor de Seth y el hecho de que Yunan no se desmayara, se escucho el llanto.

-Envolvió al ser pequeño para después entregárselo al azabache- Esta sanó.. Lo que ella intento hacerte no le afectó el -Incluso tuvo que quitarse su sombrero-

-Beso la frente del bebé que aun no dejaba de llorar- Eso espero... Puede que sea igual de fuerte que su padre.. ¿Verdad? Makoto..

Y después del nacimiento del tercero Yunan debes en cuando sería el que lo visitara y viera crecer a esos niños también ver y ayudar en lo que pudiera a Seth.

20 de septiembre.. Después de la tormenta viene la calma.

No hicieron promesas pero intentaron estar juntos. A pesar de todo de forma irónica mástarde seria su propio hijo el que lo conenctaria con su persona destinada. Por igual el mismo buscaría la forma de estar con el suyo.

( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~ ( ~ o.o) ~

Hola~ xD Lamento si tarde demasiado pero no me sentía muy bien que digamos, a pesar de que fui al doctor no me gustó mucho lo que me dijo pero bueno.. Ahora debo cuidarme más seguir con el tratamiento..

También tiene mucho que ver con los dos temblores que azoto aquí, vivo por el estado de México.. El primer temblor pasó en la noche y se sintió, el segundo ni se diga ese día estaba por la ciudad pero no me paso nada... Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de otros puntos de la ciudad en donde si se cayeron edificios y bueno por desgracia hubo muertos.. También en otros estados que fueron afectados.

Ya las cosas se han calmado un poco pero aun así hay muchos escombros por quitar y ver que pasara con las reconstrucciones de edificios y casas.. Ya que muchas familias se quedaron sin hogar.

Respecto al capítulo ya lo tenia planeado desde hace días xD pero la verdad el 23 fue mi cumpleaños y ese día vinieron mis primos, así que ya no lo termine xD

Espero les guste la mentó si quedo extraño pero la verdad no quería dividirlo en dos más. Ya solo falta un último capítulo para terminar :D

Cuiden se mucho y espero esta vez no tardarme tanto.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Ultimo aliento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo algunos personajes son mios junto con la historia.**

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

A pesar del ritmó de vida que tubo podría decirse que no la lamentaba del todo, no fue tan difícil criar a Ryuutaro, Yuki y Makoto. Claro sin contar de que Yunan siempre iba a visitar los, siempre trato de mantenerlo al pendiente del mundo en el que se encuentra a Sinbad y Kouen... Eso incluía al padre de Yuki el cual se enteró su nombre era Muu Alexius, claro el Magi Errante pudo averiguar todo respecto a el.

De ahí se entero por la razón de la cual término el fanalis en aquellos años haciéndole "eso", era por si mal no entiendo un tipo de droga que subía tu libido sexual que le obligaron a tomar cuando un comerciante de esclavos lo atrapo. Bueno jamás olvidaría el daño y trauma que trajo aparte que le costó superar pero ya lo había perdonado. Pero no era lo mismo decirlo a verlo de frente.

Cuando Makoto cumplió los 9 años, comenzó a sentirse más agotado de lo usual. Los niños no lo notaron al principió, pero en una ocasión en que su madre venia del pueblo más cercano se desplomó en la entrada y despertó hasta dos días después. Para ese entonces Yunan había aparecido ya que era la fecha por la que los vistaba.

-Había término de revisar a Seth, no sabia como darle aquella noticia- ¿Hace cuanto estas así?

-Sentía un poco pesado los párpados a pesar de que se paso durmiendo bastante no sentía que el cansancio se fuera del todo- Hace 6 meses después de que Makoto cumpliera años -Se sentó como pudo y se recargo en el respaldó de la cama-

Quizás lo que Gyuken te hizo hace años ahora te afecte -Al ver el desconcierto en aquellos ojos carmesí, trago saliva para seguir- Cuándo peleaste con ella ¿Te hirió en el pecho? Fue lo que me comentaste -Cuando lo vio asentir apretó fuertemente su báculo- Seth el Rukh negro que ella uso a hecho de forma continúa este atacandote..

"No lo notaste en su momento pero ya han pasado 10 años de eso, tu propio Rukh al estar en constante mente protegiendote dejo expuesto tus defensas. De esa forma logro dañarte más y hasta ahorita estas comenzando a enfermar, va a llegar un momento en que el Rukh negro te va en volver hasta que no quede nada de ti Seth"

-Cuando término de escucharlo cerro sus puños en frustración, ¿Hasta donde pudo llegar su ingenuidad? Se confió bastante y hasta ahorita se veían la consecuencias- Yunan voy a necesitar de tu ayuda -Sus ojos brillan con determinación mientras veía al rubio- Utilizaré el tiempo que tenga antes de que ya no pueda hacer nada

Durante esos 3 años a los chicos se les empezó a enseñar magia pero por desgracia en un determinado momento Seth ya no pudo levantarse de la cama, los tres chicos empezaron a hacer los deberes de la casa e incluso iban hasta aquel pueblo a trabajar a pesar de Seth no quería que lo hicieran...

-Con los ojos cerrados volvió a abrirlos, como extrañaría aquellos momentos pero para evitar que ellos sufrieran daría su vida a cambio de verlos bien- "Ellos sabrán que hacer" -Eso esperaba ahora que Yunan se los había llevado con sus padres-

El azabache no había cambiado en nada desde que conoció a Sinbad no había envejecido en lo más mínimo o crecido seguía exactamente igual, con el dolor en su cuerpo al sentir como el Rukh negro lo lastimaba tanto por dentro como por fuera se levantó-

Fuiste muy ingenuo al creer que escaparías de mi -Miraba al joven enfrente de ella que ahora tenia una mueca de dolor- Sabes por tu bien que debes entregarte para que nuestro al fin este con nosotros

Y contando que hace poco habían logrado abrir el portal en Magnostad seria factible.

-Sonrió de forma ladina, sentía como afuera de su casa estaba rodeada por los hombres de Gyuken. Ni siquiera le dio importancia que la mujer apareciera de forma repentina ante el- Tu y yo, no pertenecemos a este mundo... Arba...

Cuando ella escuchó al chico estuvo a punto de a callarlo, pero el repentino dolor que sentio en sus dos piernas y en unos de sus brazos le hizo gritar de una forma tan atroz por el dolor ni siquiera podía usar su magia. Alrededor de ellos y a fuera provenía gritos, de repente se vieron rodeados por fuego.

-Vio lo que provocaba ese dolor y eran tres... ¡Perros! Pero esos animales eran tan distintos solo sentia el crujir de sus huesos siendo que ella no estaba físicamente ahí- Tú .. ¿¡Quien eres!? -La rabia en su rostro era evidente-

-Le costo mucho trabajo dominar su poder, en eso un ave se poso en su cabeza y una serpiente se enrollaba en el- Eso quisiera también saberlo -Y usando el poco poder que aun tenia extendió las llamas hasta calcinar todo ahi-

El perímetro de la casa donde alguna vez estuvo, solo quedaban cenizas que ahora el viento se llevaba llevándose todo lo que alguna vez existió ahí.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

No sintió el dolor del fuego en su piel ni cuando dejo de respirar por el humo. Pero si todo lo que cruzo en su cabeza.

Como si el muro que impedía ver los recuerdos de su vida se hubiera caído toda clase de imágenes llegaron a el.

Era el el quinto hijo de ocho hermanos, solo tenia una hermana la cuarta ahí en fuera los demás eran hombres. Si en esta vida sufrió en la otra fue peor.

Su padre era un demonio y su madre era un ángel, tuvieron que irse al mundo humano ya que fueron desterrados por su padre.

Quizás por eso podía usar ambos Rukh.

Fue complicado ya que no sabían usar sus poderes aun, siendo aun niños vivieron la crueldad de los adultos. Con el pasar de los años terminaron en vueltos en múltiples guerras sin fin en las cuales lograron dominar sus poderes.

En cierto momento se dieron cuanta que con el pasar de los años ellos ya no envejecieron, por eso el aun se vei de 20 años.

La razón por la que los desterraron era por la misma guerra que habia en el infierno la cual no solo invadió el mundo humano, si no también se llegó hasta el cielo.

Cuando ingenuamente creían que todo se había calmado trataron de hacer una normal, el se enamoro de una joven de un pueblo pero al olvidarse quien era cuando menos se dio cuenta ella había muerto, ni que decir de las desgracia de sus hermanos.

Su mundo se torno un caos uno en donde renuncio a tantas cosas que cuando menos se dio cuenta sacrificó más que sus propios hermanos, sus manos siempre estaban bañadas de sangré. Hasta que un día todo se estaba destruyendo, cuando estuvo a punto de caer su padre lo lanzo aun portal que creó.

"Tu aun puedes seguir, para nosotros ya es demasiado tarde"

¿Por que a el? Quizás porque renuncio a la felicidad, a todo mientras seguía peleando no solo por el y su familia si no también por los pocos humanos que lo ayudaron, que no tuviero miedo de ellos.

-Abri los ojos y se sentó, ¿No había muerto? Miro a los lados y vio que traía una ropa totalmente blanca parecida a la que una vez le compro a Kuro- ¿Donde estoy? -Miro a los lados todo era blanco a excepción del pasto verde en el cual estaba sentado, cerca de el había un río y a lo lejos había un árbol bastante grande pero debajo de el había alguien-

El chico se levantó tan rápido para ir hacia esa persona. Justo cuando llegó el sujetó aun le daba la espalda pero su respiración estaba algo agitada todo era muy extraño para el.

Al fin despertaste -Miraba como el el flujo de Rukh avanzaba, dejo mirarlo para dársela la vuelta y ver al azabache que lo miraba cada vez más confundido- Hace mucho que no veía a una persona... Me sorprende que tu llegaras aquí

-No sentía desconfianza a la persona enfrente de el así que se acercó un poco más- ¿No se supone que estoy muerto? -En eso recordar a sus hijos lo alarmó, y ¿Si Gyuken los tenia?-

-Tomó su mano para así hacer que se olvide de eso, solo asintió- Ellos esta bien.. -Tirando de el lo hizo acercarse a ver el Rukh junto con el-

-Sintio alivió al ver que Yunan cumplió su parte, fruncio el entrecejo al ver como aquel niño manoseaba a Yuki. Pero ese color de cabello, miro a la persona a su lado- ¿Quien eres?

El cabello de esta persona es largo y trenzado de color azul, con una sonrisa que Seth vio por primera vez en esa expresión seria le contestó.

"Solomon"

Al parecer el de ojos carmesí aun tenia cosas por hacer aunque ahora de otra forma.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

 **Bueno al fin pude terminar esta pequeña historia :D**

 **De todas formas cualquier duda se las responderé en Tres luces de esperanza.**

 **Siento que respecto a Seth deje pocas aclaraciones xD pero como dije antes este personaje primero seria para un fic del fandom de Naruto.**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión para los fanfics que siga escribiendo para este fandom como en otro nwn**

 **A Blue kirito y Karma les tengo un regalo que mas adelante subire~**

 **Gracias por leer así que..**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
